Unexpected
by sori t
Summary: Kanda's in charge of escorting a new Exorcist, a female Exorcist at that. Who knew he'd end up falling for her. KandaxOC. Slight TykixOC. Rated M.
1. Meeting

Title: Unexpected

Author: sori t

Summary: Kanda's in charge of escorting a new Exorcist, a female Exorcist at that. Who knew he'd end up falling for her. KandaxOC

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man. And unfortunately, I never will, so I'll just be content to write. ^^

_**Meeting**_

Dancing on her toes, Yuri spins quickly, dodging through to daggers expertly thrown at her. Smiling happily at her audience, she does a handstand, her ribbons tied around her ankles and wrists falling loosely. Finishing her act, she stands and bows deeply, her hair ribbon falling to one side of her bun when she bends.

Watching her from the back of the audience, a dark haired male in a black and white coat stands with his arms crossed, glaring, just paying enough attention to catch the faint glint of light on metal in the girl's ribbon. His companion, an older man wearing a coat similar to his taller apprentice, gold decorating it in the place of silver and white, stands by him clapping enthusiastically.

"Che!" The youth says, turning his head away from his teacher and watching the girl on stage, hiding his interest in the girl.

"Oh, Yuu-kun isn't it just amazing!" The bespectacled old man exclaims.

"Let's just get the mission over with," he says, keeping an eye on the girl as she exits the stage, and skirting the edge of the crowd and going backstage, his teacher following.

"You aren't allowed back here." A guard says, blocking their way and earning an intense glare from the Japanese man.

"Out of my way," Kanda says; hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Calm down, Yuu-kun." Stepping up, the older man smiles. "We're supposed to meet with Miss Kanne after the show." He says.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you by. I have very strict orders in order to protect the young Miss."

"Che."

Walking up, a short light cloak draped over her shoulders over her tight outfit. "Its okay, Kuzu-san, I was expecting them." Smiling when the guard nods and moves aside, she nods to the two. "This way, Tiedoll-sama." She leads them to her private dressing room and shuts the door. "Thank you for coming." Sitting on the stool in front of the mirror, facing them and indicating to the couch for them to sit, laying her cloak on the table.

"You understand why we're here; do you not, Miss Kanne?" Tiedoll says, sitting on the couch as Kanda remains standing with his arms crossed and silent.

"You can call me Yuri, Tiedoll-sama. I am sure I have an idea," she says, glancing at Kanda, noticing that he won't meet her gaze.

Smiling at her, Tiedoll gestures at Kanda. "This is my apprentice, Kanda Yuu, an Exorcist in my charge at the moment."

Extending her hand to Kanda, Yuri smiles at him happily. "Hajimemashite, Kanda-san. Atashi wa Kanne Yuri desu."

Surprised that she's able to speak Japanese, Kanda blinks slightly before turning his head away, "Che." He ignores the girl's hand.

Blinking, Yuri lays her hand in her lap, sighing. "Not very polite, Kanda-san?" sighing again, she returns her attention back to Tiedoll.

"Sorry he's not very sociable," Tiedoll says. "As for why we're here, it is in response to a rumor of what is known as Innocence that one of our Finders reported while passing through this area."

"I see, this Innocence that you speak of, what is it?" the girl asks curiously, her attention on Tiedoll.

Taking a breath, Tiedoll looks her in the face. "Innocence is the power that Exorcists use to fight Akuma and the Millennium Earl. It is fashioned into what we call Anti-Akuma weapons. Yuu-kun's sword is his Anti-Akuma weapon. Exorcists use their weapons to protect the world from Akuma."

"What are Akuma?" she asks, looking from one Exorcist to the other. "A demon?"

It is Kanda that answers her question, "Akuma are machines created by the Earl, they are fueled off a soul of the dead that has been called back to the world of the living by someone who mourns the death of someone close to them and makes a pact with the Earl to bring them back to life. The Akuma created then kills the one who brings it back and is then under the orders of the Earl."

Nodding, Yuri concentrates on paying attention to Kanda as he explains, not interrupting.

Finished, Kanda returns to his stoic stance, glaring as usual.

Blinking at what he's said, Yuri turns to Tiedoll. "What's this got to do with me, Tiedoll-sama?"

"We believe that you may be a compatible to an Innocence cube. A possible Exorcist."

"Me? An Exorcist? I think you're mistaken." The girl says, slight fear in her voice.

Glancing at her, Kanda draws his weapon. "Let's just get it over with."

Looking at him in horror, Yuri falls backwards off the stool, landing roughly on the floor, her short skirt sliding up her legs slightly from the fall. "K-Kanda-san?"

Standing up, to help the girl up, Tiedoll gives his apprentice a reproachful look. "You shouldn't scare the girl so, Yuu-kun, it's a lot for her to take in."

"The only way we're going to find out if she's really got Innocence is to make her use it." He retorts, "Mugen, let's go." He runs his finger down the length of the black blade and it shines before turning to a sharp silver surface.

Backing up against the wall, Yuri screams when the wall suddenly explodes, sending her to the floor, coughing. "What's going on!?" Looking up, she see's Kanda standing beside her, sword holding off a giant metal arm of the Akuma hovering over her. "K-Kanda-san!?"

Glaring at the machine, he pushes its claw away and slashes. "Get out of here, you're in the way!"

Scrambling to get up, Yuri falls back to her knees, crying out from the pain in her sprained ankle. Tiedoll instantly takes over destroying the Akuma and orders Kanda to take care of Yuri before he jumps out the hole in the wall, Innocence still invoked.

Grumbling, Kanda sheathes Mugen and kneels next to Yuri, picking her up, a hand behind her back and one under her knees. "Che."

Letting him carry her to a safer place, Yuri bites her lip from the pain in her ankle. "Kanda-san…?"

"Hn."

"Was that an Akuma?" the girl in his arms asks slightly timidly.

"Yes." Turning a corner, he enters the hotel that they're staying at and carries Yuri up the stairs, gently setting her down on one of the beds.

Lost in her thoughts, she sits there thinking as Kanda takes up a place by a window, watching the streets and sky. "Che, silly girl."

Starting to fall asleep sitting up, Yuri sways slightly, eyes half open.

Noticing, Kanda sighs. "Get some sleep."

Coming out of her thoughts, Yuri stares at the Japanese Exorcist, noting how the moonlight shines on his hair and in his glaring eyes through the window. Captivated, she just sits there, staring even as Tiedoll walks in, looking from his apprentice to the girl sitting on the bed.

He sighs, thinking _Ah, to be young._ He sits in a chair as Yuri lies down on her side, back to him, still watching Kanda and never noticing him. _She's already taken a liking to him…_

Falling asleep, the last thing she see's before finally drifting off is the look Kanda gives her as he turns to walk over to the bed, covering her up. _ He almost looks…gentle… _she thinks as she falls into a peaceful sleep.

"She likes you," Tiedoll says, staying in his seat.

"Che, she's naïve."

"Looks to me that you might like her too." Tiedoll prods, smiling at the sleeping form of the girl.

"Che." Choosing to ignore his general, Kanda sets Mugen by the bed and takes off his coat and boots. "We leave as soon as she can walk."

"We're not sure if the Akuma attack was merely a coincident."

"You want to take the chance?" Kanda says, laying down, facing the other bed.

Sighing, Tiedoll goes to the desk to see about getting another room, wondering if it is best to leave the two alone.

A/N: So, this isn't how I originally started the story, but I was in a writing mood and once I started typing, it just came to me. This is probably going to result in a story from scratch. ^^; Sorry if it's a bit short, I just thought it was a good place to stop the chapter.

Please review, I'm in need of a bit of criticizing.

Not sure if Kanda's a bit OOC at the end…Or during the Akuma explanation…. It's probably going to get worse on that point. I hope you enjoyed it anyway; it's actually my first D. Gray-Man fic that I was planning on posting. ^.^


	2. A New Exorcist?

Title: Unexpected

Author: sori t

Summary: Kanda's in charge of escorting a new Exorcist, a female Exorcist at that. Who knew he'd end up falling for her. KandaxOC

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, not really got the money to anyways ^^;

**_A New Exorcist?_  
**

Spending a few days in the hotel to let her ankle heal, Yuri wakes up slowly and sits up, rubbing her eyes and looking around. "……"

"So you're awake." A cheerful voice says from the door.

Turning, Yuri smiles at the General standing there. "Oh, it's you, Tiedoll-sama."

"If you're hungry, you should change and come down for breakfast." He says, still smiling.

"But, I don't have anything to change into…"

Pointing to the chair, he smiles before leaving the room, closing the door securely behind him.

Blinking, Yuri gets out of bed and walks over to the chair, staring at the beautiful black dress, picking it up delicately before noticing proper undergarments lying in the chair, previously hidden by the dress. Eyes slightly wide, the girl blushes deeply. Trying to calm down, she takes the clothes to the bed and changes, folding her dirty outfit and laying it on the bed. Once her ribbon is secured around a loose ponytail at her neck, she pulls on her shoes and leaves the room, walking downstairs to the hotel's small restaurant. Looking around, she is surprised when an arm snakes its way around hers and she's lead to a back table. Even more surprised when Kanda stands while Tiedoll helps her sit down, she smiles. Turning to the General, she smiles gently. "Thank you for the dress, Tiedoll-sama."

"Oh, I didn't get it, Yuu-kun did." The General corrects her.

Blushing deeply again, Yuri looks across the table at Kanda, looking down at her plate before saying anything. "Arigatou, Kanda-san."

"Hn. You couldn't travel in that other one." He says as his General gets up to check on something. "You look nice." He adds finally, whispering it.

Sitting back down, Tiedoll sighs. "You're to take her back to HQ with you, Yu-kun."

In the middle of bringing a piece of sausage to her mouth with her chopsticks, Yuri looks at the General. "Hm? HQ?"

Looking defeated, Tiedoll nods. "Yes, it looks like I won't get to spend time with my new daughter after all." Suddenly, tears stream down his face, causing Yuri to stand and try to comfort him.

"Tiedoll-sama, things will be okay, trust me."

Ignoring them, Kanda drinks his tea.

"But I have to send you on to HQ. How can I trust Yuu with such a fragile flower?"

Rolling his eyes, Kanda stands up. "Will you just stop it already? She's not your daughter."

Looking at Kanda, Yuri blinks.

Glaring at her. "Finish eating. We're leaving soon."

Standing on the outskirts of town, Yuri sighs as Tiedoll fusses over her having to travel alone with Kanda, and without her 'father'. "I'll be fine Tiedoll-sama. Though I'm not exactly sure why I have to travel to this HQ… I'm sure that Kanda-san will ensure I make it there safely though." Smiling at the teary eyed General, she waves as she runs to catch up to Kanda, wagging along her small suitcase and still wearing the smooth black dress. "Kanda-san? Why _do_ I have to go to this HQ?"

Trying to ignore her, Kanda keeps walking.

"Kanda." Starting to become frustrated, she puts a hand on his arm, pulling him to a stop.

Glaring at her for touching him, Kanda pulls his arm out of her grasp. "Don't touch me."

"Please, Kanda-san. I just want to know. Why am I being taken to this HQ?" she pleads, looking up at him, her auburn hair framing her pale skin and deep green eyes.

Sighing, Kanda looks away. "It's highly possible that you're a compatible with Innocence. Thus why you can dance with the danger of knives being thrown at you without being cut a single time. "

"But if I'm compatible, where is the Innocence?" she asks.

Reaching up, Kanda grabs the end of her hair ribbon. "This is what we think is your Innocence."

Raising her hand up to touch the ribbon, Yuri stares up at him. "But, it's just a ribbon, one that was given to me years ago..."

"Innocence can lay dormant for years before becoming awakened. Once it's awakened, the Akuma search it out. You've already been attacked once; we can't risk the chance that it is Innocence." Letting go of the ribbon, he turns and starts walking again.

Following, Yuri stares at his back, deep in thought.

Their travel is only interrupted occasionally by changes in trains and Akuma attacks. Finally, they walk up to the large gates of the looming Dark Order Headquarters. In a state of awe, Yuri stares up at it, jumping when it starts it's examination, determining that she's safe to let in (partially because she's with Kanda).

Walking along behind Kanda as he leads the way to the Supervisor's office, Yuri looks around curiously.

"YUU-CHAN!!!"

Yuri blinks as a flash of red flies past her, launching itself at Kanda's back, knocking him to the floor.

"Baka, Usagi!! GET OFF ME! I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT!!" Kanda says, trying to pry the red head off him, glaring.

"Ano….Kanda-san?" Yuri says meekly.

Turning to the surprised auburn haired girl, the red head lets go of Kanda, his full attention on her, looking her over. His eyes scan her body, noticing everything from the quiet smile she gives him to the way she holds her suitcase in front of her. "STRIKE!!"

Glaring, Kanda hits the red head over the head with the hilt of his sword. Leaving him in the floor, he grabs Yuri's hand and pulls her along to their destination, grumbling under his breath about 'stupid red headed bookman's apprentices'.

Pulled into the Supervisor's office, Yuri blinks at the amount of papers strewn across the floor.

"Komui!" Kanda yells, walking over to the sleeping Supervisor.

Wondering how she didn't notice him before, Yuri stands across from the desk, holding her suitcase in front of her again, watching as Kanda whispers in the man's ear.

"Lenalee's getting married."

Suddenly awake, Komui screams, surprising the girl. "LENALEE!!!" Noticing Kanda (who has somehow made it back to sit on the couch during the span of the man waking up) and Yuri, he adjusts his glasses and straightens up in his chair. "Ah, Kanda, you're back." Looking at Yuri, he smiles. "You must be Kanne Yuri."

Bowing to the Chinese man, Yuri nods. "Yes, sir."

"Great!" Clapping his hands in enthusiasm, Komui stands up, walking around the desk to put an arm around her shoulders, "We don't have many females around, so every one is a blessing."

Looking at Kanda, nervous, she gives him a pleading look to help.

Standing, Kanda, sighs. "She needs to have her ankle checked on, Komui."

A look of horror on his face, Komui looks at Yuri. "Did you hurt it in some way?"

Smiling at him, she shakes her head. "No, I just sprang it a little."

Over reacting, Komui starts screaming. "KANDA!!! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!!"

Coming in, Lenalee stares. "Nii-san?"

"Lenalee! Kanda let the new Exorcist get hurt!" he exclaims, crying on her shoulder.

"Nii-san, you know we're not completely sure if she's compatible."

"Che!" Kanda crosses his arms, glaring. "Not my fault she got clumsy when the Akuma attacked."

Sighing, Lenalee hits Komui with her clipboard. "Might as well find out if she's really compatible with her Innocence." Smiling at Yuri, she nods. "Either way, welcome to the Dark Order Headquarters."

**Later:**

Yuri follows Lenalee as she's given a tour of Headquarters, listening intently as the Chinese girl explains where they are. Afterwards, she starts exploring on her on. Having noticed that most rooms had a name on the door, she stops in front of one that is blank. Curiosity getting the better of her, she reaches to open the door, only to be surprised when Kanda opens it, staring down at her, his usual glare in place. "Oh, Kanda-san." She blinks up at him.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, I was just curious if this was anyone's room, I didn't see a name on the door."

Walking out, Kanda goes to close the door, but not before Yuri sneaks a glance in his room, eyes landing on the hourglass.

Forgetting her manners, she ducks under his arm to see. "Kanda-san, what's that?" Captivated by the flower inside, somehow getting a strange feeling about it, she looks up at him.

"None of your business." He says flatly, closing the door before she can get any more curious. "Go find somewhere else to play."

Looking down at the floor, the younger girl fidgets with the hem of her new Exorcist's uniform.

Finally getting a good look at her since she's been given her uniform, Kanda notes how it fits to her body easily. The loose sleeves of the coat almost hiding her hands, it's hem coming to just past her hips, fitting closely; the pants fitting her just as well and stopping just past her knees, leaving a space of bare skin from them to her mid calf high boots. Looking back at her face, he notices that her ribbon, once a bright blue is now a midnight blue and tied around her high ponytail, two more tied around her wrists, both a royal blue color.

Getting control of his voice before he tries to speak, he looks away from her. "What?"

"Well…" Glancing up at him, her head still down, she continues to fidget with her hem. "I guess I kind of got lost while I was exploring around…"

"Che." Walking away, he leaves her there.

"Wait, Kanda-san!" Running, she follows him, hoping to find somewhere to eat.

Ignoring her calls for him to wait, Kanda keeps walking downstairs to the training room. When he stops, Yuri runs into him. She tries to regain her balance but only succeeds in pulling him down with her, falling flat on her butt, Kanda landing on top of her.

Blushing, Yuri stares up at him, blinking. "……."

Surprised that he was pulled down, Kanda looks down at the girl, glare faded for a moment before it returns and he stands up, pulling her up with him quickly, hoping no one saw. "Gomen nasai, Kanda-san." She says, dusting her clothes off.

"Stop following me." He says, leaving her in the hallway and going inside the training room.

Standing there, Yuri stares at the door quietly. She jumps when a mop of red hair steps in her way, looking her in the face, smiling broadly.

"Oi, waitin' on Yuu-chan?" he says, still smiling. When she blinks and looks up at him, he smiles even more. "Well, are ya?"

Shaking her head, she looks around, trying to find her bearings, a look of being utterly lost clear on her face.

"Ya got lost already?" the apprentice Bookman asks, still smiling. "I'll help you if ya want."

Face lighting up in the prospect of him helping her find some food, she smiles and nods, the smile fading and a blush crossing her face as her stomach growls suddenly. "Gomen ne…"

Laughing, the red head wraps an arm around her shoulders and leads her towards the cafeteria. "My name's Lavi by the way."

Letting him lead her, Yuri smiles nervously. "I'm Yuri."

"Yuri, huh? Your name's Japanese for 'lily' isn't it?"

"Yes, how'd you know?" she asks, looking up at him.

Smiling even more, Lavi moves his arms behind his head. "I know a bunch of things. I'm a Bookman after all."

"A…Bookman…" Following along quietly for a while, they reach the cafeteria. She follows Lavi up to the window, standing a step away, nervous.

Spotting the girl, the cook exclaims, "Oh, aren't you adorable!!"

Stepping between them, Lavi smiles. "This is Yuri, she's a new Exorcist. Just got here."

"Oh! And so young and fragile looking as well."

"I'd like a sandwich please." Lavi finally says after a few minutes of Jerry's fawning over Yuri.

"Of course, Junior Bookman. And what can I get for you? Anything at all." He says, turning to Yuri with a smile.

Smiling, Yuri nods. "Just rice and tea please…" her face lights up. "With raspberries in it." She adds.

"Coming right up!" Jerry yells from his kitchen.

Leading her to a table, Lavi sits down across from a boy with snow white hair as he's shoveling plate after plate of food into his stomach, leaving Yuri to stare in amazement, mouth slightly open.

"Oi, Allen."

Looking over a bowl when Lavi says his name, Allen smiles. "Oph. Ey, Laffi."

Smiling, Lavi looks at Yuri. "Oh, this beansprout of a bottomless pit is Allen Walker." He jokes, stressing the beansprout part.

"Hey, my Innocence requires a lot of protein." Allen argues before smiling at Yuri.

Blinking once, Yuri smiles. "Hello, _Moyashi._"

Almost choking on the bite he was eating, Allen stares at her while Lavi gets their meals. "It's ALLEN." He starts grumbling, eating more aggressively. "She's gonna be another Kanda, isn't she?"

Coming back to their table, Lavi notices the dark aura surrounding the white haired Exorcist and sits down, handing Yuri her tray and sweatdropping. "I miss something?"

"Other than I'm wondering if I should call, Moyashi –san or –chan…" Yuri replies, smiling playfully.

"How'd she find out that nickname, Lavi?"

Putting his hands up defensively, Lavi smiles. "Wasn't me."

"Then, Kanda…."

Eyes closed, Yuri raises her chopsticks to her mouth, seemingly uncaring as she chews the rice and picks up another bite, almost as if she's a completely different person. "I figured it out myself, Allen-san. Lavi knew I could speak a little Japanese. He guessed that my name had a Japanese meaning and he had called you a 'Beansprout of a bottomless pit' if I recall correctly." She chews the bite before continuing. "It's merely coincidence that I chose to call you the same thing Kanda-san calls you even if I did spent the last week in his company to get here. He hardly talked at all, so it's not like he'd tell me." She opens her eyes to look at them, one between shock and fury, the other, shock and a severe laughing fit. "Well, I'm finished now. I'll be going." Smiling like her usual self, she stands up, picking up her tray. "Thank you for helping me, Lavi. It was nice to meet you, Allen-san." Turning with tray in hand, she leaves, only to get lost one more time before finding the library where she sits for the evening, reading, turned sideways on a couch.

Dragging herself out of the book she's reading, she looks up; noticing that Kanda's sitting on the next couch, reading a book that she can barely make out the title from her distance. Smiling, she turns to put her feet on the floor and sets the book on the table by the couch before stretching, looking out the window behind her. With her eyes closed, she doesn't notice when he glances at her slightly, never looking away from the book more than a split second. Only when she walks over to him, book in hand, pressed against her chest, does he look up at her, annoyance clear on his face.

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you've eaten yet…" She says, trying to smile, though slightly nervous. "I was wondering if you'd like to eat with me, we haven't really gotten a chance to talk since we got here."

"No."

"I see…." Looking a bit crest fallen, Yuri turns to return her book to its shelf, still in Kanda's sight. As she's going to leave, she's attacked by a hyperactive Bookman's apprentice who knocks her to the floor. She screams.

"Yuri-chan, I wondered where you'd run off to. Thought you might have gotten lost again." Helping her up, Lavi keeps his arm around her shoulder. "Since Yuu-chan won't eat with you, I will." He starts to lead her out of the library.

Looking over her shoulder, she gives Kanda a look pleading for help, almost resembling a trapped animal. She mouths her request in a simple word. "Onegai."

Having looked up when the girl screamed, Kanda sighs. "_Seems Usagi's already managed to scare her a bit._" He stands up and walks over, leaving the book on the table. "What are you doing, Rabbit?"

Smiling at his friend, Lavi stops. "Escorting her to the cafeteria to keep her company since ya don't seem to want to."

"Looks like you're scaring her to me. She asked if I've eaten yet. I never said I wouldn't eat with her." Pulling Yuri away from the surprised red head, Kanda leads her out of the library and down the hall, never letting go of her wrist until she starts to stumble from his fast pace and trips.

Eyes wide as she starts to fall, she blinks up at Kanda when she realizes she's not going to fall after all, that he's caught her. "I'm sorry, Kanda-san… I keep bumping into you and you keep having to save me… I'm so useless…" On the verge of tears, she wipes her eyes with the back of her hand, not looking up at him.

"You're not useless. If you were, I wouldn't bother saving you from the Rabbit." He says, looking away. "From what I heard, you even managed to make Moyashi mad." He smirks when he says this.

Sniffing, Yuri looks up at him, blinking before surprising him by wrapping her arms around his ribs and burying her face in his coat. "Arigatou, Yu-kun…" Her voice holds a gentleness he's not heard in it when she says his name.

Standing still, Kanda looks down at her, blinking once.

Realizing that she's called him by his given name, much less Yu-_kun_, Yuri takes a step back, looking at the ground. "Gomen ne, I shouldn't have called you such…"

"It's fine. Just don't call me that in front of anyone." His face expressionless, he turns to go back to walking to the cafeteria, not saying anything when she wraps her arm around his.

Baka Usagi- "Stupid Rabbit"

Gomen nasai/ Gomen ne- "I'm sorry."

Onegai- "Please"

A/N: I hope you've enjoyed reading so far. I apologize in advance for any OOCness that Kanda obtains, it's hard for me to properly maintain his character 100% while trying to achieve the goal I have set for this fic.

As for the Japanese, I'm not great in translating it, but I do have my Japanese-English dictionary which is very helpful since I was already starting to learn before beginning this fic.

Now I just ramble. I'll leave this as it is. I hope you continue to read and please review.


	3. A Blossoming Romance

Title: Unexpected

Author: sori t

Summary: Kanda's in charge of a new Exorcist, a female Exorcist at that. KandaxOC

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A Blossoming Relationship**_

It has been three and a half months since she joined the Dark Order, four since she first saw Kanda in the audience in Eastern China. She's been on many missions now and seems to end up paired with Kanda… maybe it has to do with the look Komui gives them when he calls them to his office for a briefing. She's hardly ever away from him, or so she wishes. While he trains, she watches, captivated. He's given up on telling her to stop following him, especially since the Moyashi won't sit with him at meals if she's with him, at least most of the time.

Looking at the girl beside him as they share a couch in the library, something he's content with, since she's not asking him questions from across the room, or hardly any at all, Kanda can't help but sigh. She's fallen asleep again for the third time this week, her head lolled to the side against his arm, book lying in her lap, her arms limp against the couch. She's wearing a sweater instead of her uniform since it's their day off and he notices her chest rising and falling slowly under the snug fabric, hair falling over her shoulder from how she's leaning against him. "_She looks peaceful when she's sleeping, almost adorable if she wasn't already beautiful."_ Since when did he ever think of anything as adorable, much less beautiful?

She stirs slightly and turns more towards him, her book sliding against the couch, closing, and she gets more comfortable, her head against his side, fast asleep again.

Sighing, the Japanese youth goes back to reading, glancing down at his sleeping companion occasionally.

Later, carrying the sleeping girl to her room, naturally avoiding anyone in the halls, Kanda opens the door and walks in the room. When he lays her down on her bed and goes to cover her up, he notices that her eyes are tight, a frown on her face. He carefully moves her hair out of her face, trying to keep from waking her.

Stirring at his touch, she opens her eyes slightly, looking up at him, tears lacing the edges of her eyes. "Yuu-kun… Stay with me?"

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Kanda rubs the tears from her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Turning her face towards his side, inhaling his scent, she calms down slightly. "I had a dream that we went on a mission and you didn't come back..." When he helps her sit up, she buries her face in his shirt again, clenching it in her hand. "It was terrible. You died right in front of me… and I couldn't do anything to save you…."

Looking down at her, he wraps his arms around her, holding her close. "I'm right here, it's just a dream."

Crying against his white shirt, she clenches his shirt tighter. "But I'm so afraid… I don't want it to happen…"

Propping his head against hers, Kanda closes his eyes. She's too attached for him to just leave her like this; he's become more attached to her than he realizes. "I'm not going to die yet, so don't worry." He leans back against the headboard, a pillow behind him, and pulls her back with him, letting her lean against him, head on his shoulder near his heart and the tattoo there, her hand rests on the center of his chest.

Eyes closed, Yuri tries to calm down, still crying softly, but quietly now as she starts to listen to his heartbeat. Soothed by the sound, she falls back asleep, her breathing evening out and her crying stopping.

Running a hand through her hair, he smiles very slightly. How did he come to having feelings girl, another Exorcist? Much less care about her enough to stay by her side as she slept, _on him_. Sighing, he closes his eyes and tries to sleep at least a little.

--------------------

Waking up, Kanda opens his eyes and looks around. _This isn't my room… _He thinks for a moment, he looks down at the girl curled up against him, almost completely unmoved from how she fell asleep. _I was comforting her after she had a nightmare…. _He strokes her hair for a little while, looking out the window and thinking_._

When she starts waking up, Yuri instinctively snuggles closer to the warm body next to her, never opening her eyes and not thinking about why there _is_ a warm body in her bed in the first place, it's too early for her to bother thinking about such seemingly trivial things.

When she hears a knock at the door, she starts to wake up more and finally looks up at Kanda and blinks. "Yuu-kun?"

Looking down at her, Kanda surprises her by leaning closer and kissing her on the lips. "Morning." Sitting up, he fixes his clothes and sits in the chair at the desk, watching her.

Still in shock, Yuri brings her hand up to her mouth, touching her lips before being brought to her senses when her door starts to open, Lenalee sticking her head in.

"Yuri-chan, you awake yet?" Smiling with her eyes closed, she doesn't notice Kanda.

"Y-yes, Lenalee-chan." She stays on the bed. "Do you need something?"

"Nii-san wants to see you, he's got a mission. I was also wondering if you've seen Kanda lately, I can't find him." Finally opening her eyes, she catches sight of Kanda sitting in the chair, looking at her, arms crossed and she blinks. "Did I interrupt something?" she asks.

"No, Lenalee-chan, you didn't interrupt anything. We'll be there in a bit."

"Okay, just don't be too long." She says, smiling again before leaving, closing the door again.

Putting her feet on the floor, Yuri goes to her closet and starts pulling out clothes, carrying them with her behind the screen she's got put up mostly for looks and changes, not talking while lost in her thoughts about what Kanda did. Coming back around the screen, she looks at Kanda, holding her ribbons. "Yuu-kun?" she says nervously, standing in front of him.

"Hn?"

"About earlier…"

Looking away from her, his face softens slightly before he replies. "I'm not ashamed of it." When he looks at her again, she nods, blushing slightly, then leans down to plant a soft kiss on his lips, eyes closed. He puts his hands on her waist as he stands up, kissing her again.

She doesn't respond for a second then starts kissing back, arms holding her ribbons against her chest. When his tongue seeks entrance into her mouth, she parts her lips enough to let it in, teasing it with her own letting a sound like a very faint moan escape into his mouth. When they run out of air, they stand looking at each other, his hands on her waist, hers between them comfortably.

---------------

After a few minutes, they remember Komui wanted to see them about a mission and leave Yuri's room, walking together down the hall. She finds it hard to not lean her head against his shoulder as they walk, settling to be content with just being beside him at the moment.

When they enter Komui's office, they're surprised to find him sitting up awake, smiling at them as if he knows something. "Ah, there you two are. There's a mission for you." He hands them the mission files and motions to the couch where a grinning Lavi is sitting, mission folder in lap.

Letting Kanda sit in the middle, Yuri sits on the couch, leaning towards him subtlety, or at least it would be to anyone but the Bookman's apprentice and the cheerful Supervisor.

"You'll be traveling to Russia. There's a rumor about a cathedral gargoyle that comes to life at night and leaves the rooftop to roam the city. I want you to determine if it's Innocence and retrieve it if it is." He sighs. "Unfortunately though, we could only book a room with two beds, it was the only open room in the any of the hotels. You leave as soon as you're ready."

Standing up, the three Exorcists leave the room to prepare, each going to their own room, then meeting at the boats.

"Oi, Yuri-chan." Lavi says, waving as their last member of the group arrives, carrying her suitcase. "Hurry or we're leaving you."

Running to catch up, she let's the Finder help her in the boat and sits down in the middle, in front of Kanda, facing him with her back to Lavi. She smiles softly and starts to engage the Finder in a conversation, often stealing glances at Kanda.

On the train, the girl sits in by Kanda in the compartment, mission files in hand, leaning against Kanda, reading and asking an occasional question until she starts getting too sleepy to stay awake and drifts off with her head on Kanda's arm, files in lap.

"Hey, Yuu-chan," Lavi whispers. "Is there something going on that you haven't told me? You don't seem to mind that she's so close, even using your arm as a pillow. Next thing you know, you'll be telling me that you've kissed and that you love her."

Looking out the window, Kanda's face remains neutral. "We have, and I do."

Eye wide, Lavi stares at his friend, mouth open. "YOU'VE KISSED HER!?!?"

Sending the red head a glare to silence him and not wanting to wake the sleeping girl beside him, Kanda nods.

"Jeez, Yuu-chan, you keep finding ways to surprise me lately." He says quieter, referring to the times he's seen them in the library together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, I know it's pretty dull right now, but I'm working on making it livelier. If I continued writing from there, it'd get really long since I don't want to break the mission up too much. Besides, I wasn't planning on anything happening on this early in the mission. ;-) Have to read the next chap for some of the good stuff :P Not giving any spoilers on it, as there might be some who don't like that kind of stuff.

Next couple chaps are gonna be why the rating goes up ^.^; So, if you don't like that kinda stuff stop reading now, this is the only warning you get.


	4. Beginning of Trouble

Title: Unexpected

Author: sori t

Summary: Kanda's falling for a comrade, but it looks like she's attracted the attention of someone less likely to let them live, at least not without consequences to being caught. KandaxOC

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man or any of its characters; Yuri on the other hand is of my own design.

_**Beginning of Trouble**_

Leaning against the railing, Yuri smiles as she looks out across the waves, the wind blowing her hair gently. "The sea's so nice, isn't it, Kanda-kun?" She turns to her companion, cheerful as ever.

Looking around the deck once, the Japanese Exorcist regards her with a raised eyebrow. "Have you forgotten that we're on a mission? This isn't a vacation."

"Oh, Yuu-kun, you need to lighten up a bit, we've not even gotten to the continent yet." She pouts at him when he gives her a warning look for using his name as she does. "No one knows you here, so you can relax a bit, Akuma aren't going to attack us since they wouldn't know that we're on the way to a mission." Sighing as he gives her a look that would freeze anyone in their tracks, one that she would normally go quiet from until a few days ago. "Fine, should we go below deck to the cabin?"

Leading, Kanda goes down the stairs leading to the lower decks of the boat and looks at the doors, searching for their cabin and opens the door, waiting on Yuri to walk into it before he follows and closes it.

Lying on one of the beds, Lavi looks up, smiling. "There you two are. How's the view?"

"It's great. You should see it." Yuri replies, sitting on the other bed.

Sitting up, Lavi swings his legs off the bed, looking from the Japanese exorcist to the auburn haired one, his Bookman senses telling him that he should leave them alone. _Or at least liste_n _from the hallway. _"I'm gonna go see if the Finder has found anything." Standing up and stretching before exiting the room, walking off a short ways before quietly sneaking back to sit by the door, ears listening to anything in the room.

---

Sitting there, looking up at Kanda, Yuri opens her mouth to say something only to have his mouth cut her off in a kiss. Breaking the kiss, she pants softly. "Yuu-kun… Lavi might…"

Moving away from her for a moment, Kanda locks the door and returns to her, kissing her again. This time, he pushes her back onto the bed, never breaking the kiss, his hands on either side of her waist. After a little while, during which, she sucks on his tongue and reaches between them, starting to unfasten his jacket, Kanda raises up slightly and starts unzipping hers, his eyes following the zipper's progress down her chest. Letting their jackets fall to the bed when he pulls her to sit up, he looks at her face, he puts a hand on the turn of her neck, his thumb rubbing against her cheek softly. "You're beautiful."

Smiling up at him, Yuri closes her eyes and leans her head against his hand, only opening them when she feels his other hand in hers. As she looks up at him, eyes gentle, she feels the hand on her neck stroke her skin softly from her ear to the base of the neck. She leans her head back slightly, allowing him access to more of her neck and jumps slightly when she feels teeth against her skin. "Yuu-kun…" she breaths out, her hands making their way around him to grasp the back of his shirt, pulling him closer as she falls backwards onto the bed again.

Grazing his teeth against her skin, he moves lower down her neck to the bit of exposed skin that her shirt doesn't cover at the top, his hands start to slide the tight black material up her body. He becomes aroused by the fact that the shirt kept her breasts still, causing her to not need a bra, her pert breasts exposed to him once the shirt is over them. They're of average size, but they go well with the way she is built. His arousal rubs against his pants when she gasps from him taking one of her breasts in one of his hands and she starts squirming around under him slightly. He closes his eyes. "Nghn….Yuri…"

Looking up at him, breathing deeper than normal, Yuri stops squirming when he says her name. He's never said her name this way and something about it sends shivers down her spine and arouses her as well. When he sits up over her to start unfastening her pants, she unbuttons his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders and running a gentle finger over the tattoo that marks his skin, a stark contrast from his pale skin.

He pushes her back to lying down and pulls her pants off her before starting on his, letting both pairs fall off the edge of the bed. Moving over her, he starts kissing his way up her chest, licking and nipping at her nipples before moving to her neck then her mouth, one of his hands rubbing her thigh gently. When she lets out a muffled moan, he moves his hand higher between her legs, rubbing against her clit lightly with his thumb and receiving another moan in response. He moves his mouth back to her neck as he starts to rub her pussy, dipping a finger into her as he kisses, bites, and sucks on her neck. He becomes more aroused each time she lets out a whimper or moan of pleasure and soon it's too much, especially when her hand finds his hard member and she starts stroking it, squeezing once or twice. Moving his hand away from rubbing her, he raises one of her knees up then pulls her hand from his cock, holding her hand in his. Kissing her as he pushes into her all the way, he squeezes her hand comfortingly when tears run down her cheeks and he kisses them away. He pulls almost all the way out slowly, trying to be gentle then pushes back in a little faster. She gasps. Out and back in over and over again, faster and harder each time. She starts moaning, her hands clawing at his back and it pushes him to keep going.

"YUU!!!!" she calls out as she plummets over the edge after he hits her spot once more, her walls clenching tightly around him. Her head is leaned back, her eyes closed tight, mouth open.

Unable to hold it back any longer, he slams into her one last time, causing her to cry out in surprise when she feels him release in her. He pulls out of her and kisses her passionately as he lies beside her, pulling her close, both of them breathing deeply from the exertion but both very happy with lying side by side for a while. He kisses her forehead one last time before they fall asleep, limbs wrapped around each other, only covered in a sheet.

----------------------------

Sitting outside the door, Lavi's eye widens when he starts hearing moaning coming from in the room. As the sounds grow louder, he decides that he should go find the Finder…. Or hide until he can clear his head of the images of Kanda and Yuri tangled together in a state of pleasure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Making his way back to the cabin, Lavi stops outside the door, it's quiet inside. Putting his ear close to the door, all he can hear is the waves hitting the ship. When he tries to open the door he finds it locked still. Sighing he sits down, leaning against the wall. "They probably fell asleep and forgot to unlock the door." He grins, thinking back to their briefing and how long it took them to get to Komui's office after Lenalee had already gotten back, his Bookman senses kicking in. Apparently Komui had something to do with them getting together, Yuu had been sent on a bunch of missions with Yuri since she joined the Order… almost all of them as a matter of fact. He'd only had one mission with her himself aside from this one; Lenalee and Allen both had a mission with her. The rest of the time she went with Kanda on her missions. It was bound to happen with them spending so much time together, just like Lenalee and Allen, even though that one was a secret from Lenalee's brother. This mission was going to affect more than one person.

Starting to doze off, Lavi leans his head on his knees, eyes closed.

Close to thirty minutes later a hand on his shoulder wakes him. "Lavi-san. You shouldn't sleep in the hall. Come on, there's more than one bed." The girl smiles down at him when he looks at her, pushing her hair behind an ear with her hand.

He looks at her, blinking. She's wearing a pale pink bathrobe that only comes halfway to her knees. "Yuri-chan?"

"Hai, Lavi-san?" she replies.

Shaking his head, Lavi stands up, following her back into the cabin and watches as she walks to the bed that the sleeping Japanese is in and stands there, looking at him. When he notices that her hands are on the belt of the robe, he turns around and closes his eyes.

Climbing back into the bed with Kanda, leaving her robe on the chair by the bed, Yuri snuggles to her lover, back to Lavi. "Okay, Lavi-san. Good night." Yawning, she closes her eyes and goes back to sleep.

Glancing over his shoulder at the sleeping pair, Lavi blinks, thinking. _Her tenderness and kindness compliment his cold and violence. His tenderness complimenting what little violence she has. But when they're together, they both appear to be tender, as if there's only the two in the world._ Pulling off his boots and jacket, Lavi lays on the bed, back to his friends.

-----------------------

Stepping off the ship behind Lavi, Yuri looks over her shoulder at Kanda and smiles when his gaze meets hers. Falling back a step to walk beside him once on the ground, she brushes her hand up against his gently, her fingers lingering on his skin for a moment. When she closes her eyes, she starts singing softly.

_Wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet_

_You'll go anywhere and how you gonna make it_

_You know you can if you get the chance_

_In your face, the door keeps slamming_

_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated_

_And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

_We live and we learn_

_To take one step at a time._

_There's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen when it's supposed to happen_

_And we find the reasons why_

_One step at a time..._

Looking at her over his shoulder, Lavi smiles. "That's a nice song, Yuri-chan."

Blushing, she stares at the ground until they reach the train.

"Didn't mean to embarrass you, Yuri-chan, you're a good singer." Lavi apologizes.

Kanda mutters something under his breath where the red head can't hear.

"It's okay, Lavi-san. It's just that no one's ever complimented me on my singing." The girl explains on the way on the train, following Kanda into a compartment. She sets her suitcase on the floor as she sits by him, looking out the window. She sneaks her hand into Kanda's, seemingly enthralled in the scenery.

Squeezing her hand slightly, Kanda reads the mission files, only glancing at her once in a while to make sure she's okay.

Not saying anything, Lavi looks through his own copy of the mission file, noting that the pair in front of him is secretly showing their affections.

When the sun starts to set, Yuri's head lolls against Kanda's shoulder, indicating that she's fallen asleep. When he looks down at her, he notices that her nails are painted a bright blue, the same shade that her ribbon once was. _She must have painted them while she was looking out the window. _She's also pulled her feet up onto the seat, smiling in her sleep. He sighs. _She can be so naïve sometimes...too much like the Beansprout at times._

"Hey, Yuu?" Lavi asks.

"Hn?"

"You really care about her, don't you?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Yes, but not as obvious as her love for you. I think she'd go to the end of the world if she had to." Looking at the sleeping girl sadly, Lavi doesn't look at Kanda. "Have you told her yet? That you could die tomorrow if enough petals fall."

Looking down at the girl, Kanda closes his eyes. "I'll tell her when she needs to know."

Giving his friend a look of concern, Lavi shakes his head. "She needs to know now, Yuu. If you wait, it'll only hurt her in the end. She's a bit rough at times, but she's got a gentle heart. Like Lenalee and Allen but to an extreme at times. It's hard to read her, but from what Panda said, she's likely to change something in the war." Standing up, Lavi smiles. "I'm going for a little walk. You should think about telling her, you never know what could happen." Waving slightly, Lavi walks out of the compartment, closing the door behind him.

After thinking for a while, he shifts so that his back is against one wall of the compartment; Kanda pulls Yuri up with him, letting her lie on his chest, arms around her. "Will you understand?"

Opening her eyes slightly and looking up at him, Yuri yawns, blinking. "Understand what, Yuu-kun? Is something bothering you?" she asks, covering her mouth as she yawns again.

"You remember the lotus in my room?"

"Yes?"

"It measures how much life I have left. It's tied to the curse mark on my chest."

Closing her eyes, she smiles. "Is that all?" she sighs, "I'm not going to leave just because your life is measured by a lotus. I love you, Yuu-kun. And nothing's going to change that."

"You don't understand. One miscalculation and I die." He closes his eyes when she clenches his shirt, eyes tight. "Yuri…."

She starts shaking her head. "I don't want to think about losing you, Yuu-kun."

He blinks. _Stupid Rabbit, this was exactly why I didn't want to tell her yet. _"Yuri, you've not lost me. I'm right here, breathing and alive." He shakes her shoulders slightly as she continues to shake her head, not hearing him. Effortlessly, he switches their positions so that she's laying on the seat under him, his hands on the seat on either side of her head. "YURI!"

Still breathing erratically, she looks up at him, tears running down her face. "Yuu-kun…."

Closing his eyes for a moment, he opens them again to look down into hers, "Just because my life could end suddenly, doesn't mean that you'll ever be alone. If I'm gone, Lavi, Lenalee, and even the Beansprout would care for you. And I don't plan on going anywhere for a long time. I can't leave you to fight the rest of the war without me there to save your hide every time you act too much like the Sprout and act on your emotions."

This makes her smile and she relaxes under him. "Yuu-kun…"

Smiling very slightly, Kanda leans down to plant a kiss on her lips. When she relaxes even more after the kiss, Kanda pulls a blanket over them and turns her on her side so that he can lie beside her, holding her close to him. "Oyasumi, Koi."

Smiling softly, Yuri drifts off into sleep again.

----------------------

Somewhere on the other side of the world, Allen Walker sneezes. "Someone's talking about me."

Looking at her partner, Lenalee smiles. "You must be imagining things, Allen-kun." She says, giggling.

---------------------

Running along behind Kanda and Lavi to catch up after being distracted by a dress in a shop window, Yuri's hood falls off her head, leaving her hair exposed to the wind. "LAVI, KANDA!!! WAIT UP!!"

"You shouldn't let yourself be distracted so easily." Kanda says, not stopping.

Laughing with his arms behind his head, Lavi looks over his shoulder to look at the girl as she's trying to push through a crowd of people. "Maybe we should wait for her, Yuu-chan. It may take her a while to make it through the crowd."

"Sumimasen! Excuse me!" She makes it halfway through before she trips.

Someone stops to help her up. "Excuse me, Exorcist." He squeezes her arm a bit too tightly once she's on her feet.

"Ow, please let go now, you're hurting my arm."

Turning around, Kanda glares and runs back to where the girl is pulling on her arm. "Che." He draws Mugen from its sheath.

Following the Japanese, Lavi pulls out his hammer.

Reaching her, Kanda points Mugen at the man's face, other arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her away from the man.

The man's features change as he shows his true form.

Pushing Yuri towards Lavi, Kanda initiates his attack, quickly taking care of the Akuma before it can cause too much damage. He sheaths Mugen and turns to push his way back through the crowd, pulling Yuri close to him again, Lavi following behind them. Once through the crowd, he lets her walk on her own again, glaring at the road in front of them.

Hands holding her suitcase in front of her as she follows him, her eyes focused on the ground, Yuri speaks after they've been walking for a good fifteen minutes in silence. "Yuu-kun… Gomen nasai. Are you mad at me?"

"No, but I want to know why you didn't activate your Innocence to save yourself." He doesn't look at her.

"Because I can't attack in such a large crowd. If I had, innocent people would have been hurt. I didn't want to be the cause of grief. If any of them died, they could become Akuma…"

He stops walking. "You'd sacrifice your life in the hope of saving complete strangers. When any of them could be Akuma already."

She shakes her head. "I know it's foolish, but I don't like the thought of hurting humans just to ensure that I live and the Akuma die."

Lavi finally speaks up, having stopped also. "She may have a point, Yuu." He turns to Yuri. "But even so, it was foolish to not protect yourself. Just because they don't show themselves all the time, you should be ready for the case where everyone is an Akuma."

Nodding, Yuri tightens her hold on her suitcase, not looking up. When she feels arms wrap around her, she looks up at Kanda, face teary. "…."

Holding her close against him, Kanda sighs. "Promise you'll protect yourself no matter what. If you can, protect yourself in any way." He kisses the top of her head.

She smiles softly. "Hai, Yuu-kun. I will."

Lavi watches, curious.

Getting light headed, Yuri starts swaying slightly in Kanda's arms. "Yuu-kun, I don't feel so well all of a sudden."

Looking down at the girl's flushed face; Kanda's face betrays his worry.

Lavi walks over. "You okay, Yuri-chan."

Hand on her forehead, Yuri closes her eyes for a second. "I think I just need somewhere to sit down and something to eat."

Handing Lavi the suitcases, Kanda picks the girl up and looks for the hotel.

Walking beside him, Lavi watches Yuri's face, trying to figure out what's really wrong, his Bookman senses telling him that it's not from lack of food that she's looking ill.

Her head on Kanda's shoulder, Yuri closes her eyes, her cheeks flushed like she's got a fever, her breathing a little heavier than usual.

When they find the hotel, Kanda carries Yuri to the room and tells Lavi to find her something to eat. Standing by the bed, watching the girl sleep restlessly, Kanda waits.

Carrying a tray, Lavi opens the door and walks in the room and looks at Kanda, then at Yuri. "No change?"

"…." Kanda sits in a chair by the bed and looks at him. "No."

Whimpering, Yuri opens her eyes finally and stares up at the ceiling.

Setting the tray down, Lavi feels her forehead. "She's running a high fever, but she shouldn't be sick since nothing's happened except the Akuma…." He looks at Yuri's face, then picks up her arm that the Akuma had grabbed and looks it over, finally finding what he's looking for. "He did something to her. It may have been a drug to make her sick. Should wear off soon."

Covering her mouth, Yuri gets up, making Kanda try to make her lie down again, and stumbles to the bathroom. Reaching the toilet with Kanda close behind her, she pukes.

Looking at Lavi from where the red head is standing at the door, Kanda holds the girl's hair out of her way until she's finished then helps her back to the bed. He picks up the tray and sets it on the bed by her. "You should try to eat."

Looking at the tray, she picks up a piece of melon and starts eating it slowly.

Lavi sits at the foot of the bed, watching her. When she falls asleep, he moves to the other bed and pulls out the mission files again to reread them. "We should be able to leave her here to see about this rumor."

Sighing, Kanda stands up and looks at the clock on the wall. "Get some sleep; we leave early in the morning." He says before taking off his coat and laying it on the chair with Yuri's and setting his boots by it also, his hair tie on top of the coats. Lying close to her, Kanda wraps his arms around the girl gently and closes his eyes.

"Night, Yuu-chan, Yuri-chan." Changing in the bathroom, Lavi goes to bed, lying on his back, arms under head, staring up at the ceiling until sleep finally overcomes him and he falls into a dreamless sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting up in the bed, Yuri rubs her eyes and looks around the room. "Yuu-kun? Lavi-san?" She stands up and picks her coat up off the chair, pulling it on over her spaghetti strap black shirt, leaving it unzipped for now and pulls on her boots. Pulling her golem out of the pocket of her jacket, she leaves the hotel, Innocence tied around her wrists, hair down.

On the street, she looks around, her golem flying beside her. "Connect with Lavi and Kanda." She waits for it to establish connection and leans against a wall until it does.

"Yuri-chan?" Lavi's voice says, coming from the golem.

"You should be resting," Kanda's says.

"I'm fine, just a little nauseous. I'll be fine. I can't sit around and let you two do this alone when we were all assigned to this mission."'

"Fine, we're on our way to the cathedral. You can meet us there. Just take it easy." Kanda says.

"Hai, Kanda." She looks around and starts running in the direction of the cathedral.

A/N: Okay, so I know Kanda's OOC ^.^; It can only get so bad though. Hope you enjoyed it none the less though :)

Yuri: Hey, why am I the one who gets sick!

Me: . Just wait til Chapter 5…. . I can be so mean to my own characters at times.

Yuri*panicking*: YOU WOULDN'T!!!!

Me*smiles evilly*: Wouldn't I?

Yuri: T.T……

Me: Anyway :D Please read and review.


	5. Trap and Capture

Title: Unexpected

Author: sori t

Summary: Kanda's and Yuri's love develops further. An unexpected turn of events threatens. KandaxOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, nor do I plan to.

WARNING: The only reason I have very little guilt for what happens to poor Yuri is because she's a character of my own creation and it's the only way for the story to progress like I would like it to. I'm warning you now, if you don't like how I write, then I suggest stop reading now.

* * *

_**Trap and Captured**_

Reaching the cathedral, Yuri stands on the steps, her golem flying around her head as she waits for her companions. Looking up at the church, she stares at the prominent gargoyles sitting in the alcove above the door. "So that's the gargoyle in question… Kinda scary looking." She shivers when the wind blows and pulls her coat around herself better.

"Oi, Yuri-chan!"

Turning, she sees Kanda and Lavi walking towards her, Lavi waving and Kanda with his usual scowl on his face. She smiles. _He may not show it on his face, but I can tell he's relieved I'm better._ She runs down the stairs, throwing her arms around Kanda's neck. _Please don't kill me for this, Yuu-kun._

Laughing, Lavi pats her on the back. "Someone seems glad to see you, Yuu-chan." He receives a glare from the Japanese.

"I told you not to call me that." Kanda says, unconsciously putting an arm around Yuri's waist. "Can't you even do that much, Baka Usagi?"

Blinking when his arm goes around her waist, Yuri looks up at her Japanese boyfriend's face as he argues with the red head. She blinks again when he looks at her and she hears her name.

"Yuri." He says.

"Hai, Yuu-kun?" She smiles.

"Don't go spacing out like that. Anything could happen to you when you do." He releases her waist and they all start up the stairs.

---------------------

Standing by the gargoyle, Lavi taps on it with his hammer. "We'll have to stake it out and see if anything happens. We can take shifts."

"You take the first shift then." Kanda says and he starts to lead Yuri back down the stairs.

"Hey, Yuu!" Lavi stands there at the top of the stairs. "How'd I get stuck with first watch?"

"Your idea." He responds and keeps walking, taking Yuri back to the hotel.

Looking up at him, Yuri lets him lead her, leaning her head against his shoulder. She sits on the bed when they get to the room and looks down at her hands in her lap, her boots by the bed. Kanda's hand under her chin makes her look at him, only to have her lips caught in a deep kiss.

Smiling down at her, he stands up straight. "I'm going to get a shower."

She nods and watches him walk towards the bathroom, stopping at the door to look at her with a raised eyebrow. She blinks. When he holds an arm out as an invitation for her to join him, she smiles and runs where he's waiting, dropping her jacket on the chair on the way.

Pulling her into the bathroom, Kanda starts unfastening her pants before she's got a chance to, easily sliding them down her hips, her thin panties with them. He kneels in front of her and licks her pussy, his tongue pushing between the lips to lick her clit. Her hands in his hair urge him on and he starts sucking on her clit roughly, his tongue teasing her entrance as he does so. As she starts to moan, he pushes two fingers into her, pulling them out and pushing them back in as he sucks on her. His fingers are covered in her juices when she comes, her hands tight in his hair. When he stands up straight, she smiles at him softly and he kisses her, letting her start to undo his own clothes and remove them.

Dropping to her knees, Yuri looks up at her lover, smiling before she takes his length into her mouth, sucking on it unsure. When his hand finds a place in her hair, she looks up at him to see his eyes are closed, his hair falling over his shoulder slightly from when she accidentally pulled his hair tie out earlier. She stops sucking and stares up at him, his hard member still in her mouth.

"Don't stop…." He says throatily, his breathing deep. "You're doing….." He grunts in pleasure, "good."

Starting to suck again, she licks up the length of his cock, pulling it out of her mouth. Pulled up to stand straight in front of him, she blinks questioningly, "Yuu-kun?"

He pulls her hard against him, walking backwards towards the tub, kissing her passionately. Letting her sit on the edge, he starts the water, returning to kiss her while waiting for the water to heat. Once it's ready, he holds out his hand to her and helps her in, following and standing there, watching her as she tilts her head back, wetting her hair. When she's finished, he steps closer, pressing her against the wall, his mouth capturing hers.

When one of her legs are raised against his side, she relaxes, her arms wrapping around his neck as they kiss. Her other is raised on against his other side and she feels his hands on her ass. Whimpering as he pushes his still hard cock into her, she bites his lip slightly. As he holds her weight up, only letting her back rest against the shower wall lightly, he pulls her up from his cock then lowers her back onto it, quickly building up a rhythm. When he brushes against her spot, she moans and leans her head back, eyes closed and her arms over his shoulders, nails digging into his back.

Biting at her neck softly, Kanda speeds his thrusting as he approaches his climax, he bites her collar harder before he comes, sending her over the edge. He only thrusts into her a few more times before he comes also.

They kiss, more lovingly than before.

-------------------------------

Lying across the bed, Yuri wears a short red spaghetti strap top, most of it sheer except the part that covers her breasts. Over it, she wears a sheer red almost jacket that is tied in the front, its sleeves coming to her elbows and having a split fabric piece that comes a little farther, mostly hanging loosely from her arms. She stares up at the ceiling, not really thinking about anything, but not wanting to sit up yet. She sighs softly.

Coming to the bed with a pair of pants on, shirtless, his hair down, Kanda sits by her and strokes her hair, watching the auburn locks fall to the bed as they slide through his hand.

Tilting her head back slightly, she looks up at him, blinking before sitting up and snuggling against him. "I love you, Yuu-kun." She says gently, almost a whisper.

Lying back on the bed, arms around her, he thinks for a while, staying silent. When her breathing starts to even out, he tightens his hold on her. "I love you too."

Smiling softly with her eyes closed, the girl uses him for a pillow and falls asleep, not thinking about the fact that she'll have to take the next watch at the cathedral.

=---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting on the cathedral roof and leaning against a pillar, Yuri watches the city sleep, occasionally looking over at the stone gargoyle that she's keeping watch over. Her shift at the watch goes by very uneventful and boringly. She nods off once or twice when it is close to ending.

Walking back to the hotel after Kanda's come to the roof to keep watch (seemingly useless as it seems); she speeds up when she hears footsteps behind her in the empty street. When they continue to follow her, she runs.

She's almost to the door, just seconds from feeling safe until she runs into someone who appears out of nowhere. Quickly, arms wrap around her, holding her close and she screams.

Lavi's form at the window gives her a little hope until she suddenly feels like she's sinking into the ground. "LAVI!!!!" she calls, reaching for him. His hands grabbing her wrists as he reaches the ground, he jumps from the window.

"Let her go." He says to the figure, trying to pull the girl back up from the ground where she's still sinking fast, the figure with her.

"I think not, little rabbit, you've all fallen for the trap." A taunting voice says, a devilish grin appearing from under his top hat.

Eyes wide as she stares at the Noah of Pleasure, Yuri starts struggling more than she was, desperate to be free from him, eyes full of tears as she's completely pulled under, her Innocence sliding untied from her wrists, staying in Lavi's hands. She blacks out.

Falling to his knees, Lavi hits his fists on the cobblestone, screaming. Kanda's presence makes him look up, fear evident on both of their faces, one in fear of what _may have_ happened to the girl, the other in fear of what _will_ happen to her now.

Having a hard time finding his breath, Kanda stares at Yuri's Innocence. "Where is she?"  
Not looking up at his friend, Lavi shakes his head hopelessly. "Tyki took her."

Controlling his emotions, Kanda takes his girlfriend's Innocence from the Junior Bookman and stares at it in his hand. _Please make it out safely. _He prays silently, hand squeezing the ribbons.

=---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening her eyes slowly in a dimly lit room, Yuri sits up, noting that her Exorcist's coat is gone, leaving her in the red top she had left on after waking up cuddled to Kanda before her watch, her tight pants and cold from the stone under her. "Where am I?" she asks, looking around the empty room (as far as she can tell).

"You're in an underground room in the city." That all too familiar voice says, stepping out of the shadows to reveal an amused looking Tyki Mikk, standing across the room from her, his coat, gloves, and hat removed. "You're a rather interesting one to watch sleep." He mocks. "Also the simplest dressed it appears."

Frantic, she looks around the room for a way out, or for something to use as a weapon since hers is with Lavi. _At least Kanda and Lavi are safe… and the Noah's don't have my Innocence._ She's suddenly press against the wall, hands above her head. She screams in pain from the impact, eyes closed tight.

"Don't bother trying to escape. There's only one way out. Now if you want to live, you'll tell me where your Innocence is."

"I don't have it!"

"I can see that. So where is it? I know you're an Exorcist. You're Yuri Kanne, are you not?"

Eyes wide, the girl stares at him. Terrified, she struggles against him. She stops when he pushes his hand into her neck, wrapping it around her wind pipe and squeezes slightly, causing her to gasp for air.

"I see I have your full attention now. Now where is the Innocence?" He asks again, letting her breath.

"Even if I tell you, you won't be able to get it; you're wasting your time." She glares up at him, wincing when his hand closes in her neck again. Closing her eyes as she goes light headed from lack of air, she slowly starts to loose consciousness.

When she comes to, she's sitting in a chair, her arms tied to the arms. Recalling her conversation with Tyki, she closes her eyes and tries to calm her heart before thinking back on the records she had read involving Tyki's abilities. She tries to think of some way to make it out of this alive, but her thoughts keep wondering back to Kanda.

=---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in the hotel room, Kanda glares at the empty bed by the window. _It's been days since she was taken. Why won't Komui let me look for her? She's an Exorcist; there are few enough as it is. Surely, a compatible user was more important than an Innocence fragment that didn't seem to be here after all._ He looks at Lavi, still glaring when the redhead bursts into the room, letting the door slam against the wall.

"YUU! There's been news. There was a girl found in a store cellar that wasn't in use. Apparently the store owner's kid wondered down and found her." Lavi gasps out, panting from having ran such a good distance. He turns around and starts back out the room when Kanda stands up from his seat; he leads him to the hospital. Walking up to the nurse's desk, he smiles sweetly at the one there. "Excuse me, was there a girl about my age brought in a little while ago?"

Looking up at him from her seat, the nurse looks at his coat and nods. She looks through the patient logs before speaking, "Room 209 on the second floor, please keep your voice down though, she's been through quite a lot."

"We will. Thank you." Turning to look at Kanda, Lavi smiles before they start towards the elevator silently.

Lying asleep in the bed by the window, Yuri sleeps with her head turned slightly away from the window, her left arm over the covers on her stomach. Her right arm lies on the covers beside her, an IV in it. She's pale, her steady slightly breathing visible. A doctor stands at the end of the bed, writing on the paper on his clipboard before looking at the two teens.

"May I help you, Exorcists?" he asks quietly.

Walking across the room, Kanda stands beside the bed, looking down at the girl. "……" He carefully pulls her left hand into his, not paying attention to the other two in the room.

Watching the youth out of the corner of his eye, the doctor looks at Lavi. "You are her family?"

Shaking his head, "I'm just a friend and comrade."

Raising his voice so that Kanda can hear also, the doctor holds his clipboard in one hand beside him. "She's dehydrated and apparently hasn't had anything to eat for days either. There are multiple cuts on her as well as bruises, but they should heal fine. What's to worry about is going to be trauma. Once she's eating on her own and her fever's gone she should be able to leave." He goes to leave, stopping once he's past the last empty bed. "If you don't cause trouble for the staff, you should be able to stay for a little while. She needs rest, so you'll have to leave at some point." He leaves the room.

Going to lock the door, Lavi pulls two chairs over to Yuri's bed and looks around for a phone, hooking his golem to it and dialing the number.

"Hello~?" A cheerful voice answers.

* * *

**Omake**

"Hey, Yuu-chan," Lavi says when the other enters the room, sitting on a bed in the hotel during the mission, towel in hand.

"Don't call me that." the Japanese Exorcist barks at his companion. He starts to walk towards the bathroom. He'd been training and he was in a bad need of a shower to wash the sweat off.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you, Yuu-chan." Lavi warns.

Glaring at the redhead, he puts his hand on the doorknob. "And why not? Surely the Moyashi's still not in there." He looks at the door when a distinctively female voice giggles, followed by a splash of water. "What the hell!?" He tries to turn the knob to find it locked. "Che. MOYASHI! GET OUT OF THERE!" He draws Mugen.

"You REALLY shouldn't do that, Yuu-chan."

"SHUT UP!" he slashes at the door only to be greeted by the sight of Lenalee helping Yuri out of the large tub where she's fallen back in, both wrapped in only towels, Yuri's dripping wet. She looks at him and he stares at her.

"Yuu-kun?" Yuri asks while Lenalee turns to look at him also, blinking.

Sighing with his eye closed, Lavi shakes his head. "Told you, Yuu-chan."

Allen comes in the room, hair wet. "What's the noise?" He see's the door. "KANDA! I'M TELLING KOMUI!"

-later-

Yuri sits by Kanda in the booth they've got in the restaurant, looking at him curiously. "Yuu-kun, are you okay?

He glares at Allen, not answering.

Sighing, Lenalee speaks up. "Allen-kun, could you please not tell niisan about the incident earlier? It was an accident. Kanda would never do that on purpose."

Smirking, Allen smiles at Lenalee sweetly. "I won't but he's got to be nice for at least a full day to me."

"Allen-kun!!" Lenalee and Yuri scold him at the same time, Yuri blushing slightly. "It's not like Kanda saw Lenalee naked, Allen-kun. She would have been dressed if she weren't helping me back out of the tub from falling in."

"Don't you think you're a bit harsh, Allen?" Lavi adds before they get quiet for a while.

"Fine. I won't tell." Allen says finally, giving Kanda a glare of his own.

Finishing his food without saying anything, Kanda stands to leave until Yuri wraps her arm around his.

"I'm going back with Kanda, you guys, I'll see you in the morning." She says, smiling before Kanda starts walking. Once out of earshot, she sighs. "I'm sorry, Yuu-kun, Allen-kun can be a handful when he finds something he wants. Lenalee told me that much." She lays her head against his shoulder until they get to the room and change; they curl up in one of the beds, Yuri's cheek resting against his chest contently. "Night, Yuu-kun."

"Night."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in updating, I've been busy trying to pack and work also. It's hard to write when you don't have the proper motivation also… T.T I think my muse is trying to desert me….I do have an alternate version of this that I may post, I don't know if I'll finish it though, so I'll concentrate on this version for now. The other is still only in hard copy on notebook paper. I hope Kanda wasn't TOO OOC this time^.^; It's kinda hard for me to imagine him in a relationship, so please forgive my weakness in this category.

Thank you everyone who has put this story on their list and thank you for the reviews. *actually got picked at by bf for getting excited about first reviews*

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	6. Overcoming

Title: Unexpected

Author: Sori t

Summary:

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, never will for that matter. -.-

Warning: This chapter contains scenes that are of violent and of explicit content. If you don't like, then skip it. Oh, and then there is also Kanda's language.

A/N: Okay, I thought I should explain a little about some things. First off, I know that it's hard to follow how my mind works when I'm writing and I'm sorry if I end up with a completely useless story because of it. You have to take into account that it that Kanda pretty much treats females differently than he does males, and being female I have a hard time picturing how a guy thinks when he's in love.

Secondly, the omake from the last chapter was just for a bit of fun. No, Allen doesn't have something to get at Kanda for as I was told it was taken by one of my readers. To be exact, Kanda didn't even know that the girls were there. If there are any particular questions you want answered, I'd be happy to answer them.

Please read and review. Reviews are like cookies and I love cookies :D

* * *

_**Overcoming**_

Under Komui's order they waited for Yuri to wake up and get well enough to go back to Headquarters. It took almost two weeks, but seeing as there weren't many missions lately, they weren't in a hurry to get back. During that time, the girl had given both of the Exorcists and the hospital staff quite a fright sometimes. It was usually at night and she'd suddenly wake up screaming and pleading. They couldn't restrain her after the first time, since it only made things worse for everyone. In the end, Kanda was allowed to stay in Yuri's room at night. Once she was cleared for leaving, they start for the train platform.

Watching Yuri while he talks to Komui on the phone, Kanda doesn't take his eyes off her as she sits playing with her golem, holding one of its wings.

"Kanda?" Komui says when the other doesn't answer his question.

"Yes?" Kanda says, turning slightly, but still keeping an eye on the girl.

"How's she doing?"

"She appears to be doing fine, she still wakes up screaming occasionally, but she looks like she's back to normal…for the most part." He adds the last bit as he thinks back to the time she woke up screaming at his touch on her neck.

The train arrives.

"I have to go." Kanda says.

"Okay, but keep an eye on her to be sure she's okay, we don't know what the Noah did to her." Komui says before the line is disconnected.

Walking back over to where Lavi and Yuri are waiting, Kanda takes his suitcase from Lavi. "Let's go."

Nodding, Yuri smiles, looking at him over her shoulder as she follows Lavi onto the train. "It'll be good to be home finally."

They take a compartment and Kanda sits on one side, leaving room for Yuri, Lavi sitting across from them. Looking out the window, Yuri blinks and gets back up, reaching up to get something out of her suitcase above the seat. She loses her balance when the train starts moving, her eyes wide as she starts to fall. An arm around her waist catches her and she flinches at it, eyes wider in fear, pulling away before realizing that it's Kanda. He's staring at her as her eyes lose their glazed look. Sighing in relief, she sits by him, trembling slightly, holding her book in her lap.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Kanda pulls her close to him, looking at Lavi with a worried expression. Conversation is light until the youngest of them falls asleep reading, her book sliding to the floor with a thump. "Lavi." Kanda says once she's asleep curled against him. "You noticed it didn't you? Earlier when we left."

"Yeah, she's going to have it rough for a while." He pulls a blanket out of the storage compartment and helps cover the sleeping girl before sitting back down. "How long it takes for her to get over it probably is related to what happened to her. She tell you anything?"

"No, she just wakes up screaming." He looks out the window. "I'm going to kill that fucking Noah."

The trip back to Headquarters passes very uneventfully.

Walking up the stairs from the boats, Yuri sneaks her hand into Kanda's as she follows him to Komui's office only to be pulled into his lap when he sits on the couch. "Y-yuu-kun!"

Komui sits at his desk, smiling at them and Lavi hands him the report before sitting beside them. "I see things are going well. And that we seem to have a couple in the Order now." His face becomes more solemn. "I'm afraid it's been decided that you will be removed from the active Exorcist list until we are certain of your condition, Yuri."

"But, Komui-san! They need me! We've got so few Exorcists now!" the girl argues, trying to stand, but kept seated by Kanda's arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry, but I have to follow my orders." He looks away from them. "All three of you are to report to the infirmary for a checkup. Dismissed."

Still slightly shocked, Yuri lets Kanda lead her to the infirmary and sits when he leads her to one of the beds to wait for a nurse.

"Okay, who's first?" The head nurse asks when she walks into the small room. She looks at Lavi. "Bookman Junior, shirt off."

Sighing, Lavi unzips his Exorcist's coat and lays it on the bed, pulling his shirt off after it and waiting while she listens to his lungs and heart. When she's checked a number of different things, he pulls his shirt and coat back on, leaving his coat unzipped. "Well?"

Turning to the other two, she looks at one then the other. "You may go, you're healthy." Her gaze rests on Kanda.

Grumbling and glaring, the Japanese Exorcist takes his coat and shirt off and waits while she conducts the check up, glaring the whole time. When he pulls his shirt and coat back on, he leaves both unfastened, he was planning on taking a shower shortly anyway. She tries to usher him out of the room, but Yuri holds onto his hand and doesn't let him take more than a few steps.

When the Head Nurse looks at her, she gives him a pleading face. "I cannot let him stay during your check up," the nurse says.

Looking up at Kanda from her seat, she tightens her hold on his hand. "…..I…want him to stay….please…" she looks at the nurse.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, the Head Nurse looks from the girl to Kanda before her expression softens. "I will let him stay if you promise to come in for checkups regularly." She looks at Kanda sternly. "Both of you." she adds.

Relaxing her hold on his hand slightly, Yuri smiles at him softly. "Yuu-kun?"

Mumbling something under his breath, Kanda looks at her. "Fine."

Smiling at the nurse, she nods and pulls Kanda back to sit beside her, scooting closer to him before starting to unfasten her coat.

Once finished, the Head Nurse tells them to wait and goes into her office. When she comes back, she's carrying a small bottle. "You're to take one of these every morning until I say. From what Komui told me, you've probably got a nutrient deficiency from not eating for days." Letting Yuri go ahead of Kanda a little ways, she looks at him seriously. "You're to keep me informed of her condition and to make sure you two remember to come in regularly."

Walking off to catch up to Yuri, he wraps an arm around her when she leans closer.

=----------------------------------------------------

Holding the trembling girl against him, Kanda strokes her hair, talking softly to her to calm her down. All it took was a touch against her neck and she curled up, screaming and crying. He didn't even mean to touch her neck, it just happened and now he was sitting on his bed, holding her and trying to help her overcome what Tyki had done to her. That damned Noah was the sole cause of the girl breaking down every time she was touched in a way that reminded her of when he had captured her.

=----------------------------------------------------

Flashback:

She's pinned down against the cold stone under his body, her arms tied. He licks along her collarbone and she whimpers, unable to form words around the cloth gagging her. She squirms and struggles as his hands and mouth explore her body, touching the places that would normally cause her to shudder under the proper circumstances. Her eyes are tight, tears streaming unhindered from her eyes. A hand brushes against her inner thigh and she tries to scream out in protest. The hand teases her sensitive spots and her breath becomes heavy as she tries to struggle again. The other hand finds its way to her neck, easily dipping into it, fingers ghosting along her windpipe. Her legs are spread by his knees and she feels something hard against her. Whimpering, she starts to tremble when he forces himself into her fully, eliciting a muffled cry from her, a fresh stream of tears flowing down her cheeks. His arms holding her legs just behind her knees, he pulls out, and then slams back in, over and over again, each time faster and harder as she screams out around the gag, her back arching away from the stone involuntarily. He grunts when he releases his seed in her after slamming in once more then pulls out and stands up to clean himself and pull his clothes back on.

Leaving her there, he goes to leave. "I'll be back later to continue playing." He leaves and the door closes, leaving her tied up, gagged and feeling filthy as she cries her eyes out.

For the next few days, Rhode would come along and they would torture her until she passed out. It was luck that led her to being found before they tired of torturing her.

End Flashback.

=-----------------------------------------------------

Sitting in front of Kanda with her back against his chest, Yuri stares at their reflection in the mirror. They've done this for weeks now, Yuri sitting in front of him, one of his arms around her waist, his other hand around her neck, chin propped on her shoulder to show her that it would be okay. That it wasn't Tyki and that nothing would happen to her. She closes her eyes and leans her head back against his shoulder, sighing. She jumps slightly when he nips at her neck, but doesn't pull away from him and leans back more before turning to kiss him softly, not opening her eyes.

Pulling away from the kiss, Kanda smiles very slightly. "Ready for training?"

She nods and they get up, Yuri slipping her feet into her boots while Kanda puts his own on also. Following him to the training room, she picks up the sword she has been practicing with and waits for Kanda to choose a sword that hasn't been damaged too much. When he attacks, she parries his attacks, concentrating on defense.

"Come on, if you don't attack me, then you'll never win." Kanda says.

"How can I, Yuu-kun? You never let up." She slides back a few steps when he swings and pants.

"That's why you have to look for an opening. The enemy isn't going to let up their attack on you just so that you can attack them." He tells her and goes on the offensive again, driving her back a few steps before she sees an opening and attacks him, moving quickly on her feet, but she's not fast enough for him to not block the attack. They continue for a while, Kanda attacking for a bit before Yuri finds a chance to turn the tables on him again.

Continuing her attacks, she spins to aim a blow at his side, her heels staying off the floor until after she's knocked backwards and she falls onto her butt, breathing heavily with a slightly pained look on her face.

Sheathing the sword, Kanda kneels down in front of her and grabs one of her hands, turning it palm up to look at it.

Wincing, Yuri doesn't pull it away and tries to ignore the pain by concentrating on getting her breathing back under control as he looks at the cuts on her hands caused from gripping the sword for so long and still not being used to using it. When he does the same to the other, she sits still.

"We'll have to stop for now." He says before going to pick up the first aid bag that Yuri's taken to bringing along.

"But Yuu-kun, I want to continue! I can take the pain." She argues with him.

When he gets back, he kneels down again and pulls out a roll of bandage and a bottle of antiseptic. "Lenalee and Komui would kill me if we kept going with your hands like this." He pours some of the antiseptic on her hand.

Wincing at the stinging, she doesn't reply for a second, staring down at her hand in his, the palm rubbed raw. "At this pace, I'll never make progress…" she watches as he wraps the bandage around her hand, covering her palm and winces again when he pours antiseptic on the other and wraps it also.

"You'll make progress. But Komui said for you to not overdo it for a little while." Finished, he puts the remaining bandages and antiseptic back in the bag and closes it. He helps her up and picks up her sword, putting it away along with the one he was using. "Besides, it's time to go to breakfast."

As if in agreement, the girl's stomach growls and she laughs. "I guess so."

Rolling his eyes, Kanda leads the way out of the training room and to the cafeteria, trying to ignore the girl's constant humming. _She got her care freeness back quickly. Can't argue since it's better than her being jumpy all the time though, I guess._ He watches her as she goes a little ways ahead, trying to comb her fingers through her hair.

Turning to look at him, hands on her hips, Yuri frowns. "Yuu-kun, did you hear me?"

Looking at her, he doesn't reply.

Sighing, she drops her hands to her sides, smiling slightly. "I asked if you'd like to go outside after breakfast for some fresh air." Her smile widens. "I guess you'll want a shower though."

"After training, it's best."

Nodding, she waits for him to catch up to her and laces her hand in his. She keeps quiet the rest of the way other than a soft humming.

"Ah, Kanda and Yuri" Jerry greets them. "The usual?" he asks Kanda and looks at Yuri when he receives an affirmative nod from the samurai. "You, dear?"

Smiling, she nods, "Eggs, sausage, toast, and tea please!"

"Coming up." He responds before going into his kitchen while they wait a little ways off, Kanda leaning against the wall, Yuri standing in front of him, looking around occasionally.

When their food is finished, they carry it to their usual table and sit down, not talking while eating, Yuri smiling across the table at him every now and then. Voices behind him let Kanda know that they'd probably be joined shortly and he glares, causing Yuri to giggle.

"Yuu-kun, it's not so bad." See's who all is coming and tries to smile comfortingly.

"Morning, Yuri…Kanda…" Allen says, trying to keep his smile while he sits next to Yuri, Lavi sitting across from him.

Smiling at her friends, the girl responds with a good morning and goes back to her food. Finishing hers, she chats with Lavi and Allen a bit, trying to help keep peace between Kanda and the white haired Exorcist when they start arguing.

Standing up, Kanda picks up his tray and leaves the table, quickly making his way out of the room and down the hall a ways before Yuri has a chance to finish her food.

She sighs. _There he goes…._ Finishing, she stands, excusing herself and leaves, going to the showers before going to her own room. Letting the door close on its own, she stands with her back to it, looking out the window. "Kanda…." Arms sliding around her waist make her jump and look over her shoulder. The scream in the back of her throat halted by a gentle kiss as her back is pressed against a bare chest, a hand barely touching the skin of her neck. She stares at the one who's kissing her, her mind telling that it's fine, her body screaming for her to run. She pulls away slightly, eyes wide, looking at him.

Keeping his arms around her waist, shirt undone, Kanda kisses her softly again, whispering. "It's just me."

Nodding she turns to face him completely and leans her head against his shoulder, calming down again. "I'm sorry, Yuu-kun… I guess I'm too weak to completely overcome my fear of what happened…."

Arms around her, he sighs. "It's not your fault."

Wrapping her arms around his middle, she stays close to him, comforted by his presence. She looks up at him after a little while. "Yuu-kun? Why'd you come here instead of going to your own room? You usually don't come to my room…"

He looks down at her. "Your door was open and I heard you say my name."

Smiling, she pulls away from him to grab her slip on shoes and pulls him out of her room, slipping her shoes on after she closes the door. Her hand holding his, she starts down the hallway.

"Where are we going?"

"Out." She replies, not looking over her shoulder. Leading him outside, she smiles when they get outside, her hair still falling down her back, and turns to kiss him chastely before sitting under a tree.

Staring down at her, he raises an eyebrow.

"We haven't sat outside together before, Yuu-kun. I thought it'd be nice to just once." She explains a slight worried look on her face.

Sighing, Kanda sits beside her and her head is immediately leaned against his shoulder softly.

=-----------------------------------------------------

A month later-

She wakes suddenly and sits up straight, her sweat soaked hair falling over her shoulder, and she's breathing heavily, eyes wide.

* * *

A/N: Okay, maybe not the best I've done before, but you have to give me credit for trying. If I missed something in replying to reviews, please forgive me, it's hard to concentrate when I've got a good bit on my mind.

I offer my thanks to those who have been reading up to now and I hope you continue to read.

I do not know when I will be able to update again, seeing as I have a short work week next week, resulting in less chances for me to get near internet. I will hopefully be able to update more often when my living arrangements are settled completely.

Here's the big question now. Should I post the original version of this story(at least the way it started), or should I just leave it where it is. It's up to the readers.

Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Unexpected

Author: sori t

Summary: Things start to bother the two. KandaxOC & hinted AllenLenalee.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man.

Warning: Not really any warnings for this chapter, surprisingly.

Okay, I wanted to get this chapter out quicker than the last. Don't know how that plan turned out though^.^; You'll have to forgive my Japanese, I'm still learning at the moment and actually have to use my Japanese-English Dictionary and my Japanese Grammar book to help. Along with the help of my boyfriend.

I decided to extend this story farther than I had originally intended. I just can't stand to end it how I had planned. I hope I do not disappoint my readers with the sudden change.

I owe a special thanks to:

Uzumaki and Hyuuga girls for helping in the brainstorming during chapter 6 and 7. Also for the encouragement to write the chapters quicker and for helping me get through my sporadic writer's block along with talking to me when possible. Sorry, it's turned in a different direction than what I had told you my plans were. Gracias, mi amiga.

Hashire for the criticism; harsh as it gets, I appreciate it. I hope my renewed look into Kanda's personality has paid off at least a little bit. ^.^;

* * *

Yuri wakes suddenly and sits up straight, her sweat soaked hair falling over her shoulder, and she's breathing heavily, eyes wide. It's been almost a month since she's had that nightmare, she doesn't scream out now, doesn't flinch at the slightest touch since Kanda's been helping her to overcome the memory. "Why won't it just leave me alone?"

Waking up, Kanda looks at her. "Yuri?" He asks, sitting up. "A Nightmare?"

Trembling at the memory, she nods slowly, staring down at her hands on the covers.

Pulling her against him, he puts his arms around her protectively. "It's okay, I'm here."

Relaxing against him, she calms down; she is close to falling asleep again until she suddenly feels sick and runs to the bathroom, reaching it just in time to puke.

Getting up, Kanda carries a cloth in to wet it for her to wipe her face when she's finished. When she leans her head against his chest, he wraps his arms around her again.

"Yuu-kun …." she mumbles into his bare chest, shivering slightly from being in her gown and barefoot on the cold stone. She lets him lead her back to the room and they start getting dressed, her to go help Lenalee and him to train. She runs to the bathroom once more while dressing and receives a worried look from her lover. "I probably just need something to eat. I'll stop by the cafeteria for an herbal tea." She tries to give him an encouraging smile and kisses his cheek. She pulls on her shoes and ties her hair at the base of her neck before starting to braid the mid-back length auburn locks, tying a ribbon around the main ponytail. Once finished, she rushes to where he's waiting at the door and follows him out.

They walk together until they get to where they must go different ways to their destinations and Kanda bends slightly to plant a soft kiss on her lips in the empty hall, then one on her forehead. "I'll see you at breakfast." He says.

"Okay, Yuu-kun. I'll see you later then," she says, smiling before kissing him deeper. Pulling away from the kiss, she smiles with her head tilted slightly before starting back off towards the cafeteria.

Watching her for a moment, Kanda goes to train alone.

=---------------------------------

Stepping up to the window, Yuri leans on the counter. "Hey, Jerry?"

"Yes?" the chef says, coming to the window. "What can I get you this morning, Yuri?"

"An herbal tea please." she replies.

"No Kanda this morning?" he asks when he gets her the tea.

"Not yet, he's training and I needed something to settle my stomach before helping Lenalee with the science department's coffee. Thank you." She says, smiling as she goes to sit at a table, sipping her tea and munching on the sweet cakes Jerry's added to her tray.

"There you are, Yuri!" A voice says behind her. Arms suddenly wrap around her shoulders in a hug before she can react. "Mornin' to ya."

"LAVI! You know better than that when I'm eating, or any other time for that matter. Kanda will kill you if he knows." she scolds as the Bookman's Apprentice sits beside her, snatching one of the sweet cakes.

Eating it, Lavi looks at her questioningly. "Yuu-chan won't hurt me for hugging my little sister will he?" He laughs at the glare she gives him.

"How many times do you have to be told not to call Yuu-kun -chan, Lavi?"

"A bunch more," he laughs out.

Sighing, Yuri finishes her tea. "I need to go, now, Lavi."

"Mkay, See ya later then, Yuri-chan." He steals the last sweet cake off the tray before she carries it off.

=--------------------------------

Walking with Lenalee through the science department, she carries a tray. "So, how are you and Allen doing, Lenalee?" she whispers to the Chinese girl when she's sure it's safe.

Smiling at her, Lenalee doesn't stop walking. "Things are going well, just so long as brother doesn't find out just yet."

"Let's just hope things stay peaceful even if he finds out." She laughs with the Chinese girl, knowing that if Komui found out about his dear sister's relationship with the white-haired Exorcist, then it would be trouble for them all.

"Ah, Lenalee, Yuri, Thank you." One of the scientists say when they are given a cup of coffee and goes back to working, letting the girls continue their conversation as they make their way through the rest of the department. Everyone already knew to keep it secret for fear of their lives.

All the coffee distributed, Lenalee leaves Yuri at Komui's door when she goes to carry his cup in, smiling. "I'll talk to you later and we can finish our conversation."

"Okay." The other girl says, smiling. "I'll carry the trays back for you. Tell Komui I say hi." With that, she turns and leaves, walking back to the cafeteria, trays in hand, humming and greeting anyone that says hi to her. Reaching the cafeteria, she sets the trays down, only to have to run to the nearest bathroom.

Walking down the hall to go to breakfast after training and showering. He sees Yuri coming out of the bathroom, hand on the door frame. "Did you get sick again?" He asks when she sees him and waits for him.

"Unfortunately… I thought the tea would help and it did for a while."

"Let's get something to eat and see if it's better then." Kanda says and they go to the cafeteria and order Kanda's 'usual', and eggs and toast for Yuri with another herbal tea.

Breakfast passes rather peacefully with Allen gone on a mission except that Lavi is still there, slacking off from his bookman duties while Bookman is away.

"Mornin', Yuu-chan." He earns a glare from the first. "Oi, Yuri, you okay? Ya look sick." He continues when he moves to sit by Kanda.

"I'm fine, Lavi…" she replies, playing with her food with her fork, only having eaten half of it.

Lenalee joins them, sitting by Yuri, "Lavi's right, Yuri, you do look sick. Did you get a cold?"

"I don't think so, how could I when I've been cooped up in the tower for the last week?" she replies, a bit of anger in her voice when she voices the complaint. She gets a look from Kanda that remotely says he's still slightly worried about her before she runs out of the cafeteria, pushing people out of the way as she heads for the bathroom again.

Blinking after her, Lenalee and Lavi stare as Kanda stands up to follow her. After a second they follow, worried about their friend.

Standing outside the bathroom, Kanda leans against the wall, waiting, arms crossed. Lavi stands beside him, Lenalee having gone in to check on the girl. When the two reemerge, Kanda looks down at his girlfriend as she leans against him, trembling slightly. He looks at Lenalee.

"I don't know, maybe you should take her to the infirmary. She's definitely sick for some reason." Lenalee tells him and Lavi nods his agreement.

"I feel fine now; I don't need to go to the infirmary." Yuri says, pushing away from Kanda to walk towards the stairs. "I'm going to the library for a little while before training, Yuu-kun." She starts up the stairs, hand on the railing, watching her steps.

Looking at each other, Lenalee and Lavi look at Kanda until Reaver comes up. "Kanda, Komui wants to see you." He says before going off to finish some random errand of Komui's.

Patting Kanda's shoulder, Lavi smiles at his friend. "Don't worry, Yuu-chan, I'll keep an eye on her. I'm going to the library to do work for Panda anyway."

Kanda nods shortly and walks off to Komui's office to find out what it was the crazed scientist wanted.

=--------------------

As usual, Kanda has to wake him up, irritated, he stands in front of the desk with his arms crossed. "Lenalee's getting married."

"LENA-LEE~!!!!!" Komui wails until he notices Kanda.

"What do you want?" The youth growls, glaring at the Chinese man.

"Ah, I told Reaver to have you come so that you could give me an update on Yuri's condition." Komui says, completely serious.

"She's back to normal apparently, but she's still a little jumpy sometimes." He says, face expressionless.

"I guess that's to be expected. Did she ever tell you exactly what happened when she was captured?" Komui asks.

"No, and I didn't feel it necessary to press it." He glares at the man at the desk and turns to leave. "Is that all?"

The Chinese nods, dismissing the other.

Leaving the office, Kanda walks towards the library, glaring at anyone who gets in his way. Walking through the doors, he looks at Lavi before going in the direction the red-head points. He sits on the couch across from the girl and opens the book he's working on. After a few hours, he closes his book and stands up. When Yuri looks up at him, he turns to leave before she looks at the clock and closes her own book to follow him, having to run when she gets in the hall to catch up.

"Yuu-kun!" she side steps when she catches up to avoid running into him and slows to a walk. "Time for training?"

"I'm going to meditate, go back to reading." He speeds up.

She stops walking, glaring at his back but lacking any real anger towards him. "Yamete."

He stops to look at her.

"Yamete.…" she bites her lip before continuing, choosing his own native language to convey her thoughts. "Atashi wa yowakunai."

He stares at her for a second.

She speaks softer, almost whispering it, "…atashi wa yowakunai…" When he walks back to where she's standing, she doesn't look up at him. Even when his hand under her chin turns her face up towards his, she tries to turn it away, only to have it kept in place by his grip. "Yuu-kun… I'm not-"

He cuts her off, shaking his head. When she doesn't say anything, he grabs her hand and turns to start walking.

"Yuu-kun?" she asks, letting him pull her along behind him while trying to keep up with his fast pace.

When they reach the training room, he hands her a katana and picks up one for himself.

Staring at the sword in her hands for a moment, she draws it just in time to block Kanda's attack. Eyes wide, she looks at him.

"You say you're not weak, then prove it to me." He puts her on the defensive, a steady glare on his face.

Blocking his attacks, she's forced backwards each time until she's less than a few feet from the wall.

"What have I said about attacking!" he yells, slashing a bit too roughly for the girl he's against and knocking her sword across the room, the tip of his blade cutting her sleeve, blood trickling down her arm.

Stopping mid-slash from another attack, he stares at the look of defeat on her face as she just stands there, staring at the floor, her right hand holding her arm in attempt to stop the flow of blood. Sheathing the sword, he walks over to pick hers up before leading her to sit down so that he can look at her arm. After cleaning and wrapping it in bandage, he cleans the blood off her hand.

Staring down at her hand as he cleans it, Yuri doesn't move unless he wants her to. "I am weak aren't I?" She looks at him, eyes teary. "That's why Tyki caught me…why I couldn't stop them…"

Pulling her closer, Kanda holds her close to him as she starts to cry into his shirt, arms around her shaking form in attempt to comfort her somehow. When she stops crying, he wipes her tears with his thumb, a serious look on his face. "That wasn't your fault."

Staring up at him, she doesn't reply. Eventually her stomach does though and she remembers that she never kept anything in her stomach at breakfast.

Rolling his eyes, Kanda stands up and pulls her up by her right hand. "Let's go."

Nodding at him, she follows, thinking as they walk to the cafeteria. Lost in thought, she sits down at their usual table almost mechanically, staring at the wood until a plate is set in front of her. She looks up at the one who put it there.

"What's wrong?" Kanda asks, his tone serious and to the point.

"Nothing." She replies, picking up her fork to eat, not really paying much attention to what she's eating.

"Don't tell me it's nothing. You're never this far out of it. Now what's wrong?"

Sighing, she rests her arm on the table, staring at the plate and talking softly. "I was thinking about what happened and why I was powerless to stop it…"

"Then stop thinking about it. You can't change it." The Japanese youth says, his voice firm.

"But it keeps nagging at me for some reason."

"You still can't change what happened, just move on."

Nodding, she picks her fork up again. "I guess you're right, Yuu-kun."

Eating his soba, Kanda keeps an eye on the girl across from him as she starts talking to Lavi and Lenalee when they join them, seemingly taking his advice.

After going back for seconds(something that hardly _ever_ happens) Yuri finishes her food, smiling and nods when Lenalee asks if she'd like to help with the science department's evening coffee. Standing, the two girls take their leave from the other two teens, Yuri leaving a kiss on Kanda's cheek before she leaves, laughing when he 'che's' and following Lenalee.

=------------------

Snuggled up to Kanda as they call it a day, Yuri kisses him softly before nuzzling her nose against his neck, eyes closed. With his arm around her, she starts to fall asleep. "Good night, Yuu-kun."

"Oyasumi." He replies in his native language, eyes closed also.

* * *

Waking up well before sunrise, Yuri gets up and goes to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Waking up when she gets out of the bed, Kanda looks at the door, hearing the same sounds as the previous morning as the girl pukes. He gets up to see if she's really okay and glares when the door won't open. "Yuri." He says flatly.

"I'm fine, just go back to bed." She says before vomiting again.

Glaring at the door, Kanda waits for her to come out. "You're not fine. You're sick."

"I'm not sick, Yuu-kun. I probably just ate something that didn't agree with me." She goes to lie back down, slightly paler than before.

Glaring out of worry for the girl's health, Kanda lies down beside her, pulling her close and pulling the blankets up over them.

A few hours later:

Back in the bathroom after a few more hours sleep, Yuri clings to the sink, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Kanda had already left for training, leaving her to sleep. _Maybe he's right…_ Washing her face, she walks back into the room and changes into her clothes for the day, choosing a long skirt to wear over her shorts, a snug tee-shirt and a sweater before going down to wait for Kanda to finish his training. No matter what, she still enjoys watching him train and it calms her slightly to see the way he attacks the imaginary foes. When he sheathes Mugen, she stands and walks over, carrying a small towel with her, smiling up at him.

While Kanda wipes sweat from himself, Yuri keeps smiling.

On their way to the cafeteria, Yuri starts chitchatting as they walk, receiving short answers from her companion. When they get their food, she finally goes quiet and follows him to a table and sits across from him beside Lavi.

"Morning, Yuu-chan," he receives a glare, "Yuri-chan." Another glare from the other male as he wraps an arm around the girl's shoulders in a hug, only to let her go shortly when the other's hand goes to his sword. "Shesh, Yuu-chan, Can't I even greet her like a proper big brother?"

Rolling her eyes slightly and suppressing a giggle, Yuri starts on her breakfast, occasionally answering a question or asking one of her own as Lavi tells yet another story that hardly anyone cares about. "So how long did it take Bookman to dig you out from under the avalanche, Lavi?" she takes a bite of her eggs.

Giving a look of horror, he replies, "Took him three hours just to figure out where I was. Took him another two do dig me out on his own."

Laughing, the auburn haired girl smiles sympathetically. "You shouldn't have books stacked so high then, Lavi, or it's bound to happen again." Noticing Kanda's finished with his food, she tries to finish hers as quickly as possible. It never pays to make Kanda Yuu wait for long.

"Oi, Yuu-chan, why ya in such a rush to leave?"

"Don't. Fucking. Call. Me. That." He says, hissing each word at the hyperactive red head, smirking when the red head cries in pain from the hit to his head, courtesy of the girl beside him.

"OW!" Blinking when Yuri stands up, her plate empty, he pouts. "You too, Yuri-chan, you two are so mean!"

"You deserved it, Lavi." She stands and returns her tray before rushing to catch up to Kanda, following down the hall, on her way to the library to read while he goes to shower. "Training before lunch, Yuu-kun?"

Nodding shortly while glaring at a passing Finder, Kanda walks off, leaving her to finish her walk alone.

Smiling and nodding hello to Bookman when she enters the library, Yuri goes to her usual corner of the library with a book, snuggling into the cushions, her shoes under the table in front of her.

=---------------------

Panting, Yuri stands with her sword raised as Kanda watches her for a second. She's been wincing slightly for the last ten minutes, but she's not complained during the whole hour of training, so they've continued.

"Yuu-kun…." She lowers the sword.

"Hn?"

"I don't think using a sword…" she pauses for a breath, "is going to help me much with battling Akuma…."

"Possibly not, but it helps in strengthening your muscles."

Still panting, she raises the blade again, taking her stance, face determined.

Sighing at her persistence to continue even though she's out of breath, Kanda raises his own sword again and lets her go on the offensive, easily blocking each of her swings. After about another hour, a clock chimes the hour and they call it a day.

Lowering her weapon, Yuri falls to her knees, panting, an arm over her stomach and a look of pain on her face, eyes tight from it. Her face is pale.

Standing in front of her, Kanda looks down at her, brow furrowed. "Yuri?"

"…my stomach…it hurts so much right now…" her breathing becomes erratic.

Helping her up, looks down at her face as she keeps her eyes closed against the pain. "We're going to the infirmary." He says. He puts one of her arms over his shoulder but ends up picking her up when she keeps stumbling on the way to the door. Reaching the infirmary, the younger girl is immediately taken from him and taken to a small room. Kanda is left to wait, sitting on a bench, silent and glaring. When the Head Nurse comes out, he follows her to a room and across it to the bed by the window where Yuri's lying, eyes half open and expression blank.

"She's been given something to help her relax." The Head Nurse looks at him with a serious look, he almost flinches from it. She returns her gaze to Yuri, softening it slightly at the girl. "Did you know that you were with child?" Her expression saddens. "Unfortunately though, you miscarried."

Yuri's eyes widen and she stares at the nurse before she looks at Kanda, tears streaming down her face, her fear evident. "Yuu-kun."

"Kanda Yuu, I want to know the truth. Was it you?"

Tightening her hand around Kanda's, Yuri trembles, mumbling. "It's not possible...he couldn't have been the one who…."

The Head Nurse and Kanda look at her. "Yuri?" Kanda says, drawing her attention from the ceiling and back to his face.

Trembling as she cries.

The girl's reactions were surprising, and if he made a guess, this had something to do with that damned Noah.

* * *

Bad place to stop, but oh well.

Here's the thing now, I'm running low on ideas for titles, so if anyone wants to suggest a title for the chapter, I'll take every suggestion into consideration. ^.^

Guess that's about it for this. Review please!


	8. Normalcy

Title: Unexpected

Author: sori t

Summary: Things start to get back to normal, if that's ever possible considering what is normal. KandaxOC

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man or its characters, they belong to Katsura Hoshino-sensei. Yuri on the other hand is my own character, created solely for this chapter.

Warning: not really much to warn about this time either, possibly a bit of Kanda's language?

A/N: Okay, so it's reached chapter eight. YAY! (Is actually surprised at keeping writing one story for so long) Usually I lose interest in what I'm writing and forget about it with the stress of my daily life. Did finish one story though, took 3 years just to write the first part of it(wrote during class instead of listening to the teacher). Well, considering how many stories I have that are in need of finishing, one directly influenced by my life and wishes(who would've guessed on that bit :P) I guess I should pat myself on the back for wanting to keep this one alive longer than a few months.

One more thing, seeing as no one seems interested in the original version of this, I feel that it may end up being brought into this soon. I guess writing on notebook paper comes in handy after all when you start over on a computer. Well, enough chit chat, here's to the continuation of Unexpected. Thank you all for reading and for the reviews, you people are what keep me writing. ^.^ Reviews are appreciated.

============================================-

_**Normalcy?**_

Sitting in the infirmary, Yuri looks at Kanda when she calms down enough. She is still trembling slightly, her hands clenching the covers over her legs. "Yuu-kun…"

When the nurse walks off to check on another patient, Kanda looks at the girl's hands, not looking at her face. "What did that Noah do to you?"

"Yuu-kun…I couldn't stop him…"she starts crying again, not looking away from the older's face. "I'm…ashamed of what happened…but I…I know it's heartless to think such…but…I'm not worried about having lost the baby…Tyki…he…" She covers her face with her hands.

Staring at her, Kanda's hatred for the damned Noah grew as he realized what she was trying to say. _She isn't crying over her lost child, she's crying over the fact that her fears may have been reality, that the damned Noah may have gotten her pregnant. _Turning, Kanda starts to leave until Yuri's hand grabs hold of his shirt, not letting him take another step.

"Onegai, Yuu-kun. I don't want to be left alone…"

Sighing, Kanda turns back around. "Move over."

Blinking for a second, she does as he says.

Sitting on the bed beside her, the Japanese youth puts an arm around the girl, holding her closer to him, feeling her relax against him, sniffling occasionally.

"Arigatou, Yuu-kun. Gomen ne…."

Looking down at her, Kanda raises a brow. "For what?"

She looks up at him. "For not being strong enough to keep Tyki from doing that to me… and…for causing you so much trouble…"

Silent for a moment, Kanda lets her lean against him, his arm remaining around her shoulders. "…It—it wasn't your fault."

Still looking up at him, Yuri blinks. "Yuu-kun…" she smiles slightly and buries her face in his shirt to try to keep him from seeing her cry again.

The room is quiet after a little while as the medicine starts to take effect on the girl and she falls into a peaceful sleep, cuddled up against Kanda. She sleeps through the day until night.

Slowly waking up, Yuri looks around before remembering where she is and looks up at Kanda. He's fallen asleep with his arm around her shoulders, his head tilted down. Smiling, she raises up to kiss him softly, smile widening when his eyes start to open. "Evening, Yuu-kun." She tilts her head to the side slightly after she sits back on her heels. She opens her eyes in surprise when his hand touches her cheek and she blinks.

"Feeling better?" he asks.

Nodding, the girl moves closer, laying her head against his chest. "I feel much better now… a little hungry, but I guess that's to be expected from missing lunch." She laughs softly.

Feeling his own hunger, Kanda stands up from the bed, pulling the girl with him and starts leading her out of the infirmary.

Coming to check on the girl, the Head Nurse stands in their way when she sees who is leaving the room. "She's supposed to be in bed resting."

Smiling sheepishly at the woman, Yuri tightens her hold on Kanda's hand. "I'm feeling fine, promise."

"No excuse." She pulls the girl away from Kanda and steers her back into the room and to the bed. "You're not leaving this room until morning at least."

Giving Kanda a pleading look, Yuri stays in the bed, looking defeated.

Turning back to the Japanese who's standing in the by the bed now, she taps her foot. "You're not to be sneaking her out if you don't want to be in here for the next week. Now, I suggest you go, she needs rest."

"But I'm fine! I don't need any more rest." Yuri protests, only to sink down into the sheets from the look on the older woman's face and she whimpers softly. "Yuu-kun…."

Shaking his head, Kanda glares at the nurse before giving the younger girl a soft kiss. "Night."

Wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug, she nods. "Oyasumi, Yuu-kun."

Ushered out of the room, Kanda gives the Head Nurse one more glare before going to his own room.

=------------------

-A few months later…

Sitting under the window, Yuri watches the rain fall outside, sighing. Kanda and Lavi had left for a mission earlier in the week and weren't going to be back until tomorrow. Lenalee was passing out coffee to the science department, Marie and Miranda were gone on missions and Crowly had probably gotten lost again. So she was stuck in the castle while it rained with Allen (who had surprisingly enough been put on probation again) and both were bored out of their minds. They were supposed to be playing cards, but seeing as it was hopeless to win against the boy, the girl was losing interest in it. She'd even forced him to play a simple game that would be hard to cheat at, but it seems he could cheat at any card game he set out to win… Letting out another sigh and laid her cards down before standing up and smoothing her skirt.

"Giving up, Yuri?" the British boy asks.

"Yeah, I'm not much in the mood for cards anymore. I think I'll go take a nap before training. See ya, Allen." She waves and leaves, walking up the stairs slowly, she goes into her room and plops on the bed, eyes focused on the bracelet on her left wrist, it had been a gift from Kanda last month for her birthday. He had surprised her by actually knowing when her birthday was since she hadn't told anyone but Lenalee. She smiles, thinking back on the memory.

Flashback:

Kanda is tying his hair up in its usual ponytail while Yuri searches for her own hair tie.

"I know it's around here somewhere, but I haven't seen it for a few days." She says, on her knees to look under the bed for the lost ribbon. She sighs and stands up, dusting her clothes off. "I guess I'll have to ask Lenalee if I can borrow one of hers."

"Tch."

Glaring at him slightly, the girl pouts at his reaction and kisses his cheek, smiling. "Let's get breakfast, Yuu-kun."

Leaving the room, Kanda closes it after she's out also and follows.

"Ya know, Yuu-kun, it's a nice day outside." She stops when Lenalee stands in her way into the cafeteria.

"I'm sorry, but there's been an incident in the cafeteria with one of niisan's robots." The Chinese girl says, smiling apologetically. "Can you help me with the science department's coffee?

"I'm a little hungry, Lenalee…" Blinking, Yuri looks at Kanda questioningly as the other girl drags her off anyway, leaving Kanda standing in the hall alone.

"I'm sure we can get you something later when the mess is cleaned up." Lenalee says, smiling.

Rolling his eyes, Kanda starts walking to the cafeteria again, glaring at the people in the room.

"Oh, Kanda!" Jerry exclaims when he sees the Japanese Exorcist. "The usual?" an affirmative nod and he goes back into his kitchen, coming back a few minutes later with Kanda's soba and another plate of food. "Could you carry that to Yuri, seeing as we can't have her in here at the moment?" A glare in response to the request and the smile that accompanies it.

-later that day-

"Yuu-kun, why won't they let me near the cafeteria? I'm getting hungry and that little bit at breakfast didn't help." The girl whines, lying crossways on Kanda's bed, her legs hanging off the bed, arms under her head. "I saw Allen going in at lunch but they won't let me get near it…"

Ignoring the girl's complaints, Kanda continues to read the book in his hands until she moves up beside him, her head in his lap, looking up at him.

"Yuu-kun." Silence and a pout. "You're ignoring me, Yuu-kun."

Sighing, Kanda puts the book down and places a hand on her face, covering her eyes.

"Yuu-kun! What are you doing, I can't see." She tries to pull his hand off.

"Be still and keep your eyes closed."

Pout still on face as she lies still, Yuri waits, listening to the rustling of fabric then silence again as Kanda pulls her up to a sitting position. "Yuu-kun?"

"Okay."

Opening her eyes and blinking to adjust them to the lighting again, her eyes widen when she sees the small box in his hand, wrapped in a dark blue..ribbon…. She looks up at him, confused for a moment.

"….Happy Birthday…." He says finally.

Her eyes widening more in surprise, Yuri takes the gift and unties the ribbon, letting it fall in her lap while she opens the small box and pulls out the bracelet inside. She looks at it for a minute before looking at Kanda.

"You like it?"

Nodding as she smiles and throws her arms around his neck, Yuri kisses him. "I love it, Yuu-kun. How'd you know? Where'd you get it?" She asks, curiously.

"Lenalee mentioned something about it last month." He says, slipping the bracelet onto her wrist. "I saw it while on a mission in China."

She laughs softly at the thought that the country would somehow have made it's appearance in her life again after leaving it so long ago. She kisses the older Exorcist again and snuggles against him, smiling happily as his arms wrap around her, holding her close. "Thank you, Yuu-kun." They lay like that until they're dragged down to the cafeteria and to Yuri's surprise party. Kanda reluctantly, saying his only there to keep the annoying rabbit away from the girl and to keep her out of trouble.


End file.
